The Way She Makes Him Feel
by xxx All You Need Is Love xxx
Summary: When overnight internet senstaion Austin Moon moves to Miami, he instantly becomes a popular bad boy. Ally Dawson, the smartest good girl in school, finds herself always stuck with him. Will their fate bring them together or will their reputations get it the way of true love?
1. Chapter 1

Ally

'Beep Beep Bee-'

Ally Dawson slammed down the off button on her alarm clock. It read 7am. Ally loved school but, just like any other kid, hated Monday mornings. She rolled out of bed and dragged herself into the bathroom. After she had a shower she put on a floral dress, a denim waistcoat and brown boots. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs. Her dad wasn't up yet. Her mom passed away a couple of years ago. Her dad still isn't the same as he was before. He doesn't talk to Ally like he did before. Ally doesn't mind though. She knows her dad is going through a lot. She grabbed an apple and checked the clock, 8:15. She had to leave. She heard her dads footsteps upstairs so she yelled "BYE DAD!" She heard him jump, "OH, BYE ALLY!" He yelled back. Ally walked to school through the mall everyday. She was looking around for a certain mass of hair. Then she saw it. The head full of perfectly curled black hair. She snuck up behind her friend and screamed "BOO!" Her friend turned around as if nothing had happened. "Hey Ally." She said. "Oh, come on Trish. That must've scared you a little bit." "Nope." Trish replied. Ally frowned. "Ok fine. If it makes you feel better then that scared me. Ok?" Ally nodded like a little kid. "Let's go. We're gonna be late." Ally said. Trish got up and they both started walking through the mall. Ally knew the mall like the back of her hand. She walked through everyday and her dad owned a music store in the mall called Sonic Boom. Music was Ally's passion. She loved writing songs although she never performed them. Ally had severe stage fright. No one except Trish knew about Ally's love for music.

When Ally and Trish got to school a familiar figure was standing by the gates waiting for them with earphones in his ears. As soon as he saw the girls a smile appeared on his face. 'Hey!' He shouted at them and then he stuck his hand in the air and waved at them. The girls already saw him and were heading over to him so when he did that they laughed to themselves. 'Hi.' Ally said when the girls got to him. She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ally breathed in his familiar smell. When they unravelled themselves from the embrace he said,'Hey Trish.' 'Hi Elliott,' The Latina replied,'I'll meet you inside Ally.' She said and then walked into the school building. Elliott turned to Ally and said,'Why didn't you answer the phone. I called you like ten times. I was getting worried.' 'I'm sorry. I had to work at the store and then I had homework and Trish wanted to hang out.' Ally explained. 'So you have time for everyone except your boyfriend.' Elliott said, a hint of hurt in his voice. Ally sighed and ran her hand down his arm until she got to his hand. She squeezed his hand. 'I'm sorry Elliott. I'll hang out with you later. I promise.' She said. Elliott sighed and Ally knew he had forgiven her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said,'Lets go. We'll be late.' They walked into school, their fingers intertwined.

At the entrance to the school was a huge crowd of people. Girls were screaming, cameras were flashing and teachers were trying to control the crowd. Ally felt Elliott tighten his grip around her fingers. 'What's going on?' Elliott shouted to nowhere in particular. A random girl turned around and said, 'Don't you know? Oh my god! Austin Moon is here! Yes, the actual Austin Moon!' She turned back to the crowd and resumed screaming along with the other girls. After 5 minutes of Ally and Elliott pushing and shoving to get into school (which didn't work) the bell rang. It was like everyone snapped out of their Austin Moon trance and went back to their normal lives. Students scurried to their classes as if nothing had happened. Ally and Elliott made their way into school, their fingers still intertwined. Their lockers weren't together so Elliott kissed the side of Ally's head and then made his way to his locker. Ally grabbed her Social Studies book out of her locker and made her way to her first class. As she walked she started thinking about this Austin guy. I've heard his name before, she thought, oh yeah! He sang that song a couple of months ago that became really famous. It's really catchy but the lyrics don't mean anything. They are like empty words. He was the next biggest thing then. As Ally was thinking to herself, she got to her Social Studies class.

She saw Trish already waiting there for her, flipping through a magazine. Ally walked up to her and sat down at the empty desk next to her. Trish didn't look up. 'Hey.' Ally said. No response from Trish. Ally snapped her fingers in front of Trish's face and she immediately looked up at Ally. 'What?' She growled angrily. 'What are you doing?' Ally asked. 'I'm riding a donkey.' Trish replied sarcastically. 'Ha ha very funny.' 'I'm reading this article about Austin Moon. It's really depressing.' Ally grabbed the magazine out of Trish's hand and her eyes immediately focused on a guy with brown eyes and blond hair that flopped to one side carelessly. Next to the picture it said in bold writing 'AUSTIN MOON - ONE HIT WONDER'. The article said, 'Remember Austin Moon? He is that guy that everyone said was an instant superstar - would never be forgotten. Well they are wrong. Sure he had a catchy song but his moment in the spotlight is gone now. When he was at the top he should've released a follow-up song. But he didn't. His loss. Austin Moon's well has run dry. He can only be classified as a one-hit-wonder. He only has one hit. It's not everyday that a 17 year old kid's career takes off like that. If he had made the most of the moment, he could've been one of the top artists right now. It's sad to know that this young kid's talent is being wasted. He is capable of so much more. Poor kid. I don't think he's realised that his career is over. It's time for him to go back to his old life. Another talent gone to waste. It's too bad, his music could've been better than some of the things out there right now.' 'Wow.' Ally said. 'I know. It's so sad.' Trish replied. Just then, their teacher, Miss Thomas, walked into the classroom. 'Settle down class.' She said. Miss Thomas was around 35. She was wearing a blue dress that ended just above her knees and suited her skinny figure. Her black hair was flowing down her back and she was wearing a pair of silver high heel shoes. 'Today we are going to start a new project. Marriage and future life.' She said. Ally shifted in her seat. After everything that happened with her mom, she wasn't comfortable with marriage. 'We are going to pair up. Boys and girls. This project will go on for about two months. We are going to pretend like you are married. I will give each pair a card every week which has a scenario on it such as: Your aunt just died and you've just inherited $10,000. There are lots of different cards so each pair will get something different every week. I trust you guys to pick your own partners. Every boy has to be with a girl. You have 2 minutes to sort out your pair.' Miss Thomas explained. Ally glanced over at Trish. She had a worried look on her face. Neither of them were friends with any guys except Elliott. No one would want to work with them. While Ally and Trish were looking at each other, both trying to work out who to be with, everyone else had paired up. Only Ally and Trish sat there without partners. Great, Ally thought, another thing to boost my self confidence. Miss Thomas looked at the two girls. 'Well, I guess we have an uneven number of students. I don't know what to do unless the two of you want to be married. I don't see what else I can d-' Miss Thomas was interrupted by a red headed boy bursting into the class. 'I'm sorry we're late. We got lost.' He said and entered the class. 'We?' Miss Thomas asked. 'Yeah.' the red head replied. He turned around and saw that no one was there. 'Dude, come on.' He said. In walked a guy with his head down. All Trish and Ally could see was a head full of blonde hair flopped to one side. 'I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Dez and this is Austin. Austin Moon.' Dez said


	2. Chapter 2

**Omggg thank you guys soooo much for reading my first fanfic. I didn't expect anyone to read it! I will make this one longer :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally

Ally looked at Austin. His hair was casually messed to one side. It looked so carefully done and careless at the same time. He was wearing a white vest with a red shirt over it and dark blue jeans. He was also wearing red sneakers. Ally noticed he was also wearing a whistle necklace around his neck. She saw Austin look up so she quickly looked back down at her desk. She didn't want him to see her staring. 'Great,' Miss Thomas said, interrupting Ally's thoughts, 'boys, we are doing the marriage and future life project. Every boy will be 'married' to a girl.' She put air quotes around the word marriage, 'now we are even. Dez, you can be with Trish De La Rosa and Austin can be with Ally Dawson.' Ally heard a couple of girls behind her groan. She could tell they wanted to be with Austin and right now they were staring at him. Ally just looked down at her precious songbook again. The songbook was the only thing Ally had left from her mom. Ally wrote her songs, thoughts and diary entries in that book. She hated when anyone touched it as it was a special thing between her and her mom. Ally would DIE if someone read it. It contained all her secrets. Right now the open page of the songbook was empty, but with Ally being married to Austin Moon, she would probably get a lot more to write in there.

When Ally looked at Trish, she saw that she was pouting. It seems Trish wanted to be with Austin too. Trish wasn't one to sit there and do nothing. She would always do her best to get what she wanted, as long as it didn't involve too much work, and right now she wanted Austin. 'Miss Thomas,' Trish said, throwing her hand in the air, 'can Ally and I swap partners?' Ally heard a bunch of girls protest, obviously wanting to be with Austin themselves. Ally didn't even know why they were fussing over him, he was a normal human being. Miss Thomas tried to quieten the class, which didn't work. She put her thumb and her index finger in her mouth and whistled. REALLY LOUDLY! Ally flinched at the loud sound. 'Sorry but no one can swap partners. Everyone picked their own partners and Trish. What's wrong with Dez?' Miss Thomas asked.

'Weeeell, he kinda looks like a doof.' Trish explained. Dez looked down at the black and white checkered pants and blue t-shirt with a dog on it he was wearing. Austin laughed to himself. Dez DID look like a doof, considering the outfit he was wearing. Then again, Dez always dressed like this. 'Trish! That is extremely rude. I would give you detention but you never turn up for it so...' Miss Thomas trailed off, 'anyway, no swapping partners. Now every pair come and take your card. Each piece of paper has a job on it. The piece of paper you pick out will determine your salary. Dez and Trish, you first. Come here and take a paper from the bowl.' She held out a fish bowl with lots of little folded up pieces of paper in it.

Trish and Dez made their way to the front on the class. Dez was about to reach into the bowl when Trish knocked him out of the way and reached in herself. She grabbed a piece of paper. 'Um, excuse me? Miss wife? I'm the man so I'm in charge of this relationship. You can't do that. Now get me some peanuts.' Dez said. Trish had to do nothing but give Dez one of her death glares for him to crack. 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean that. The woman is in charge of the relationship. Please don't hurt me!' Dez exclaimed. Miss Thomas just stood there with a confused and intrigued look on her face. 'What does the card say Trish?' Miss Thomas asked.

'You are a manicurist. You work in a salon and your specialty is shaping and polishing clients' fingernails and toenails. Your average yearly salary is $19, 484,' Trish read out, 'I wonder how long I can keep this job.' Trish went through jobs like tissues. Take one, use it and then get rid of it at your convenience. Trish shrugged and went back to her seat. 'Alright Dez. Your turn.' Miss Thomas said. Dez reached into the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper. 'You are a doctor. You work in a range of different hospitals and your job is to save lives. Your average yearly salary is $688,503.' Dez read out excitedly. A lot of people in the class groaned. A lot of people wanted that job. It paid a lot. Dez smiled happily as he made his way to an empty seat in the back of the class. 'Okay. Austin and Ally. You next.' Austin made his way to the front of the class waiting for Ally. But Ally froze in her seat. She felt everyone's eyes piercing into her from all angles. Trish looked at her encouragingly but Ally wouldn't even look at her. Austin stood there for a while waiting for Ally. When he figured out that she wasn't going to get up anytime soon he took the bowl and made his way over to her.

Austin

Dez walked into the class while Austin hung back. He heard Dez apologise for being late and before he knew it he was being called into class. As Austin walked in (with his head down) he heard Dez introduce themselves. 'I'm Dez and this is Austin. Austin Moon.' Dez said. He heard a few girls gasp and squeal. Before he knew it the teacher, who was quite young, was saying something about marriage and future life and every boy having to be with a girl. When she said that every boy had to be with a girl he immediately looked up a little to check out his choices. He jumped a little in shock when he saw every pair of eyes in the room staring at him. Well almost. He noticed a girl sitting in the second row just looking down at her desk. She was really pretty. She had dark brown hair with a blonde/caramel dip dye at the bottom. Her hair ended just below her shoulders and it was perfectly curled. She was wearing a floral dress with a denim waistcoat and brown boots. She had a petite figure.

Before he knew it Dez was paired up with a girl called Trish. And he was paired up with a girl called Ally Dawson. When the teacher called this name, he saw the pretty girl glance up. She must be Ally. When the teacher said this Austin heard some girls groan. He smirked to himself. It was nice being well known again. Just then a Latina girl threw her hand in the air. She was wearing a red t-shirt with lots of little gold stars on it, a zebra print shirt over it, dark blue three-quarter skinny jeans and plain black ballet pumps. Her black hair was quite long and it was all curled into small curls. She said 'Miss Thomas, can Ally and I swap partners?' Austin heard the girls protest in the back of the class. The teacher, Miss Thomas, tried to quieten them down but it didn't work. In the end she resorted to sticking her thumb and finger into her mouth and whistling loudly. The class immediately quietened as if she had cast a spell on the class.

'Sorry but no one can swap partners. Everyone picked their own partners and Trish. What's wrong with Dez?' Miss Thomas asked.

'Weeeell, he kinda looks like a doof.' The girl explained. Austin saw Dez glance down at clothes he was wearing. Austin had to laugh. Dez's outfit DID make him look like a doof but he always dressed in wacky clothes like that. Miss Thomas said something about every pair having to pick a job out of a bowl, blah blah blah, salaries. She then called Dez and the Latina, Trish, up to the front to pick out their cards. As Dez was reaching into the bowl, Trish pushed him out of the way and grabbed a piece of paper. 'Um, excuse me? Miss wife? I'm the man so I'm in charge of this relationship. You can't do that. Now get me some peanuts.' Dez said poking Trish's shoulder. Trish just glared at Dez and he cracked. 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean that. The woman is in charge of the relationship. Please don't hurt me!' Dez babbled. Miss Thomas had a confused and fascinated look on her face. 'What does the card say Trish?' Miss Thomas eventually asked.

'You are a manicurist. You work in a salon and your specialty is shaping and polishing clients' fingernails and toenails. Your average yearly salary is $19, 484,' Trish read out, 'I wonder how long I can keep this job.' Trish shrugged and went back to her seat. 'Alright Dez. Your turn.' Miss Thomas said. Dez reached into the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper. 'You are a doctor. You work in a range of different hospitals and your job is to save lives. Your average yearly salary is $688,503.' Dez read out excitedly. Austin heard some people groan in the back of the class. Dez walked happily to an empty seat in the back of the class.

'Okay. Austin and Ally. You next.' Miss Thomas said. Austin confidently strode to the front of the class and stood there waiting for Ally to come up. But he noticed Ally froze in her seat. Austin had seen that look before. The sheer look of fear in her eyes. He sussed it out immediately. Ally had stage fright. Austin had seen many people with that look before. They can't do anything in front of crowds. Austin noticed Trish look at her encouragingly but she didn't look at her. Austin stood for a while. Well this is humiliating, he thought, but I want to help her. I don't know why. Austin felt like someone else was controlling him as he grabbed the bowl out of Miss Thomas's hand and made his way to Ally.

When he reached her desk, he bent down so that he was face to face with Ally Dawson. He noticed how beautiful her face was. She looked stunning even with hardly any make-up on. Austin noticed that Ally beautiful brown eyes were staring into his. 'Look, I know this is embarrassing but its ok. Just pick out a card and you don't even have to read it out I will. Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen.' Austin whispered to her so that no one except Ally could hear. Ally didn't respond so Austin touched her hand and said, 'Ally, don't worry. Just take a card. Don't be afraid.' That worked as Ally snapped out of her trance and reached into the bowl and took out a piece of paper. Without looking at it, she handed it to Austin.

Ally

Austin walked over to Ally and carefully placed the bowl on her desk, taking care not to put it on her songbook. He bent down and looked into her eyes. She noticed his eyes were hazel with bits of green and gold around them. They were even more beautiful up close. She sat there saying nothing. She heard Austin whisper, 'Look, I know this is embarrassing but its ok. Just pick out a card and you don't even have to read it out I will. Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen.' She didn't know what to say. Why was he doing this? He should've jut let her get embarrassed. When she didn't say anything, he reached out and grabbed her hand, which was resting on the table. Ally felt a tingle go up her arm. She had t felt that in ages. The first time she felt it was when she first met Elliott. What was happening to her? 'Ally, don't worry. Just take a card. Don't be afraid.' Austin whispered to her. Ally snapped out of her thoughts and reached into the bowl and took out a card. She just handed it to Austin.

**Thanks for reading. I'm sorry or took so long to upload. I've had tons of homework. So how was it? I'm sorry if this was crappy. It was just a filler. Please review and feel free to PM me. :D**

**- xxx All You Need Is Love xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys sooooo much for reading my story. I don't know when I'll upload next (maybe sometime in the week) cuz my sports day is on Monday :( and on Saturday I'm going to FRANCE! I'm so excited! I will try and work on the story there but I can't upload :(. LOL sad face with a beauty spot!**

* * *

Ally

Austin took the card out of her hand. 'You are a concert pianist. Your job is to perform in front of crowds and play your music in front of your millions of screaming fans,' Austin read out, his smile faltering a little, 'your average yearly salary is $92,593.' Ally heard some people snicker. Her stage fright was extremely humiliating. Austin heard and said, 'Hey! I think this is a pretty cool job. I would love this job. But I guess Ally got lucky.' The snickering immediately stopped. It was as if whatever Austin says goes. He looked at Ally to see that she was smiling. Austin smiled back. Austin then reached into the bowl himself and picked out a card. 'You are an architect. Your job is to design houses and buildings. Your average yearly salary is $57,500.' Austin read out. He then took the bowl back to Miss Thomas and made his way to the only empty seat in the class. Next to Ally.

Miss Thomas continued to call pairs up to the front of the class to pick out their jobs. Ally didn't pay attention. She was just writing down her thoughts in her songbook. Mostly about Austin. She still didn't get why he didn't just let her get embarrassed. He was nothing to her. Well he was her 'husband'. Ally was snapped out of her thoughts by Trish tapping her shoulder. 'Ally, class is over.' Trish said. She didn't ask Ally what she was thinking about. Ally gathered up her things and walked to her locker. Trish went to her locker across the hall. Ally exchanged her Social Studies textbook for her maths textbook. Not her favourite class but she was good at it.

They headed towards her. They killer stalking its prey. Cassidy, Kira, Dallas and Trent came towards her. They were known as the populars. They were complete jerks. Ally innocently stood at her locker, not suspecting a thing when it hit her. Well, pushed her. Cassidy had thrown Ally onto the floor. She flipped her blonde hair back, obviously feeling proud. Ally scrambled to gather her books which had sprayed all over the floor. 'Hey DORK!' Kira called, Ally ignored her, 'don't ignore me.' Kira grabbed her hair and pulled her up from the ground, forcing her to drop all the books she had collected. Cassidy stepped up and took the hair from Kira's hand. She then slapped Ally. Ally didn't respond. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction, even though she was crying on the inside. A crowd had gathered around now, watching it all go down. Ally felt her stage fright starting to kick in. Cassidy then punched her in the stomach. Ally bent over in pain, but wouldn't cry. Dallas then stepped forward. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed them backwards. Ally fell to the ground. She couldn't do it. She curled into a ball on the floor and started crying. The populars took this as a cue to start kicking her. 'HEY!' Ally heard a voice yell. She could recognise that voice anywhere. Elliott. 'What do you think your doing? What's your problem?' Elliott said angrily.

'Her.' Trent said. Ally knew he was pointing at her.

'She walks around like she owns the school. Like she's some sort of princess.' Kira added.

'What's going on?' Ally heard someone enquire, 'Why is Ally on the floor? Why is she crying?' Ally didn't recognise the voice. She looked up slightly. She saw a head full of blonde hair through her tears. No one acknowledged him. 'I'm gonna KILL YOU!' Ally heard Elliott yell. She saw him launch himself at Trent. They started fighting. 'STOP!' Someone yelled. She saw Trish walk towards her with a teacher. The teacher broke up the fight between Elliott and Trent. Then Ally saw the teacher. Mr Stevens. He was Cassidy's dad. She knew then that he wasn't gonna be any help. He would always favour his daughter. Trish came up to Ally, bent down and started rubbing her back. 'Just watch out. I'm gonna get you for doing this to my best friend.' Trish threatened the group. They burst out laughing. 'Hey, the elf thinks we're scared of her.' Dallas said before laughing again.

'Oh, you thinks that's funny. Let's see if your laughing with my fist connected to your face.' She stood up and launched herself at Dallas but Mr Stevens stopped her. 'Trish, you have detention.' He said.

'What?' She asked.

'Detention. Today. After school.' He repeated.

'Um, can I just ask? Why?'

'You threatened another student and attempted to fight with him. And that goes for you too Elliott.'

'Are you blind? Do you not see my girlfriend on the floor right now? Your daughter and her friends beat her up!' Elliott exclaimed.

'My daughter would do nothing of the sort. Now I'm not gonna argue with you. Everyone, get to class.' Trish thrusted her hands in the air in exasperation. She and Elliott were led off by Mr Stevens. Everyone slowly shuffled out of the hall. Ally was the only one left. She was still curled up on the floor when she felt someone start lightly stroking her arm. She got a tingly feeling that spread the whole way up her arm. She looked up to see Austin.

* * *

Austin

Austin walked towards his locker. When he got to the hallway he saw a huge crowd gathered. He pushed through the crowd to the he got to the middle he saw Trent, Kira, Cassidy and Dallas. Austin talked to them before school started.

_Flashback_

_Austin was pulled aside by a hot girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing tight black leather trousers and a tight pink tank top. She was also wearing black converse. She was with another girl and two boys. The other girl had black hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a short blue dress and brown ankle boots. One of the two boys had dark brown longish hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, black jeans and dark blue sneakers. The other boy had short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an orange t-shirt, blue jeans and back sneakers. They introduces themselves. 'Hi I'm Cassidy,' said the girl with the blonde hair, 'this is Kira,' she gestured to the other girl, 'this is Dallas,' she gestured to the boy with the brown hair,' and this is Trent.' She gestured to the other boy. 'Look, we're gonna get straight to the point.' Cassidy said. _

_'We're the popular group.' Trent said. _

_'And we don't do this often.' Dallas continued. _

_'But we have a proposition for you.' Kira finished. _

_'We want you to be one of us. You have the looks, the talent and you're famous!' Cassidy explained. Austin didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. But he did like being popular. When his song became popular, so did he, but when his song became unpopular, so did he. _

_'Sure, why not?' Austin replied. The four of them smiled. _

_'Great!' Dallas said._

_'Well we'll see you later. Just remember, you're popular now. Don't do anything stupid.' Cassidy said. _

Now

He saw Trent point at the girl on the floor. 'Her.' He said.

'She walks around like she owns the school. Like she's some sort of princess.' Kira added. Austin examined the girl on the floor. Dark brown hair with a blonde/caramel dip dye at the bottom. A pretty face sprung to his mind. Ally. 'What's going on?' Austin asked, 'Why is Ally on the floor? Why is she crying?' Austin saw Ally look up a little. No one answered his questions. Before he could ask anything else a boy yelled, 'I'm gonna KILL YOU!' He hurled himself at Trent and they both started fighting. 'STOP!' Someone yelled. He saw Trish walk towards Ally with a teacher. The teacher broke up the fight between the guy and Trent. Trish went up to Ally, bent down and started rubbing her back. 'Just watch out. I'm gonna get you for doing this to my best friend.' Trish threatened the group. They just burst out laughing. 'Hey, the elf thinks we're scared of her.' Dallas said and then started laughing again.

'Oh, you thinks that's funny. Let's see if your laughing with my fist connected to your face.' She stood up and launched herself at Dallas but the teacher stopped her. 'Trish, you have detention.' He said.

'What?' She asked.

'Detention. Today. After school.' He repeated.

'Um, can I just ask? Why?'

'You threatened another student and attempted to fight with him. And that goes for you too Elliott.'

'Are you blind? Do you not see my girlfriend on the floor right now? Your daughter Cassidy and her friends beat her up!' the other guy exclaimed. Austin figured out that this Elliott guy was Ally's boyfriend and that the teacher was Cassidy's dad.

'My daughter would do nothing of the sort. Now I'm not gonna argue with you. Everyone, get to class.' Trish thrusted her hands in the air in exasperation. She and Elliott were led off by Cassidy's dad.

Everyone went to their classes. Ally was the only one left in the hallway. Austin stood there looking at her for a while. She was still curled into a ball shape. Why did they do this to her? Austin thought, What did she do to deserve this? Austin bent down and started running his hand up and down Ally's arm. He was careful not to touch her hardly because she was probably hurt. When he touched her he got this tingly feeling in his whole arm. He didn't pay attention to it. He saw Ally look up. 'Hey.' He said. She didn't say anything back. She just sniffled. 'Here, sit up.' Austin said as he held his hand out for Ally to take. She took it and pulled herself into a sitting position. Austin tried to brush off that tingly feeling. She put her back against the lockers and pulled her knees up to her chest. She pulled her hand back and hugged her knees. Austin sat down next to her in the same position. 'Did they really hurt you?' Austin asked.

'Why?' Ally replied. This was the first time he had heard her speak, 'Why are you doing this? You don't need to be nice to me. I'm used to all this. The humiliation, getting beat up. You don't have to save me.'

'But I want to.' Austin simply said.

* * *

Ally

'But I want to.' Austin replied. Ally sat there shocked.

'Why? You're famous. You could have any girl you want. Why are you wasting your time helping me?' Ally asked.

'Because there's something different about you. You seem more interesting than the other girls. And I want to help you. You know you don't deserve this. Then why do you let them do this to you?' Austin replied.

'Because they're popular. They have this power over everyone in school. This is their turf. Their space. You can't do what you want here. You have to do what they want.'

'So, in other words, you're scared of them.' Ally nodded her head.

'They do this all the time. They beat me up, throw my books on the floor, rip up my homework.' Ally stopped there. They both sat in complete silence. Ally looked at Austin, only to see that he was staring at her. They sat there for a while looking into each others eyes. The silence was broken by Elliott. When they saw him they both sprung back. Austin jumped up and helped Ally up. 'Ally, are you okay?' He asked. Ally nodded her head. He wrapped his arms around Ally's waist and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 'I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier.' Elliott said into Ally's hair.

'It's fine. Don't worry about it. Are you okay? You never seemed like the fighting type to me.' Ally said pulling away.

'I'd do anything for you.' Elliott said.

'Aww, that's so sweet Elliott!' She said. She pulled him into another hug. Over Elliott's shoulder she saw Austin walking away. She opened her mouth to stop him but she didn't say anything. He probably felt like a third wheel. Nothing big happened for the rest of the morning. The populars couldn't strike again because Elliott and/or Trish were always by her side.

* * *

Austin

At lunch, Austin bought his lunch and walked outside looking for Dez. He hadn't seen Dez all morning. They haven't had any more classes together. Austin saw 'STOP!' Someone yelled. He saw Kira sitting alone. Abandoning his search for Dez, he made his way over to Kira. 'Hey. Where is everyone?' He asked as he sat down.

'Hi. They jumped over the gate and went to the store.' Kira said casually, 'How's your first day been going?'

'Good but I keep getting lost. I walked into a science class when I had geography.' He replied as he took a bite of his turkey sandwich. Kira laughed.

'Yeah, I remember doing something like that when I was new.'

'Why?' Austin asked with a serious expression on his face. When Kira made a confused face he continued, 'Why do you do stuff like that to Ally?' Kira sighed.

'Cassidy thought she was an easy target. She's so innocent. And it helps that Cassidy hates her.' She explained.

'Why does Cassidy hate her?'

'Before I moved here, Cassidy wanted another girl in the group. She wanted Ally.' Kira paused, trying not to laugh at Austin's face, 'Look, it makes sense. Ally's really pretty and she's smart. Cassidy wanted her to be one of them, but she said no. She knew Cassidy would change her. Her personality. I admire her for saying no and staying true to herself.'

'Then why do you bully her?' Austin asked.

'One word. Cassidy. She wants revenge for Ally refusing her. If I go against her, she'll kick me out of the group. I'm not like Ally. I wanna be popular. I feel so important and known when strangers know my name. It's a really cool feeling. I guess you know that feeling. You being famous and all. Anyway, I can't go against Cassidy. If I do, she'll treat me the same as Ally. I know this is really selfish, and trust me, I hate myself for it, but I'd rather it's her than me.'

'I get it but don't you feel bad bullying Ally? She doesn't deserve this.' Austin asked.

'I know and I do. Ally's much better than all of us and I hate what Cassidy does to her. I've tried to stop her but she just threatens to kick me out of the group. I know Ally doesn't deserve this. When I first moved here, she's the only one who would help me when I got lost. She has a heart of gold. And no one. Not even Cassidy can make it rust.'

* * *

**What do you think? I really wanted to make Kira good because I LOVEE HERRR! Please review or PM. I really appreciate you guys' feedback. It makes me soooo happy :). LOL happy face with a beauty spot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks sooo much for reading! I managed to finish this chapter in the week and upload it but I can't upload anything this weekend cuz I'm going on a school trip to France! I will try and work on the story there but I won't be able to upload :(**

Austin

Austin found Dez after school. He told Dez everything that had happened earlier. Him getting accepted by the populars, Ally getting beat up, Austin's conversation with Ally, Austin's conversation with Kira. Dez took it all in. Not saying a word to interrupt Austin. 'So Ally's getting bullied by a group of populars, which you are now a part of, and one of the girls bullying her feels guilty and doesn't want to do it.' Dez summarised. Austin nodded. If this was just his first day, he had no idea what would happen tomorrow. Austin and Dez began to walk home. They decided to walk through the mall. Austin saw a music store called Sonic Boom. He needed some new guitar strings. 'Hey Dez. Can I go into that store? I need some guitar strings.' Austin asked his best friend.

'Sure, I wanna go to that store called Mini's. Looks like they sell tiny food. That looks awesome.' Dez said and them wandered off to Mini's.

* * *

Ally

They rest of school was okay. Elliott and/or Trish always stayed with Ally to protect her. Ally was now in her dad's music store, Sonic Boom. He had owned it for ages. She loved the store because she loved music. Her job was being surrounded by beautiful instruments. Sometimes, when there was no one in the store, Ally would sit down at the piano and start playing a song. Someone else's or an original. She used music to express her feelings. Trish had walked her back to the store and then left for her job at the card store. She would probably get fired in about half an hour considering she was now 45 minutes late. Ally was alone in the store. There were no customers in the store. After waiting for a while, Ally sat down at the beautiful black grand piano in the back of the store. She opened her songbook to her most recent song as she played the intro and started singing.

_I'm the girl in the corner of the room_

_The one you never notice_

_Getting lost among the stars in the sky_

_Like a picture out of focus_

_I'm the sun in your eyes_

_Yet you don't see me_

_I wear no disguise_

_But you don't see me_

_I'm a total surprise_

_And you don't see me_

_I'm so agonized_

_That you don't see me_

_You don't see me_

Ally heard a slow clapping behind her. She felt herself tense up. She turned around to see... Austin? What was he doing here? Ally got up and went back behind the counter. 'How can I help you?' Ally said as if nothing had happened.

'You can help me by telling me where you found that song from. It amazing!' Austin replied. Ally looked at him. She wasn't sure if she could trust him. She saw a sparkle in his eyes and decided to take the risk. 'I wrote it.' Ally said quietly. Austin eyes widened.

'What?!' Austin asked really loudly.

'I wrote it.' Ally repeated.

'Wha- bu- how?' Austin stuttered, 'How can you write such amazing songs? I've tried so many times but I just can't do it.'

'Songwriting just comes to me. I write what I feel.' Ally explained to a fascinated Austin.

'Well can you teach me?'

'Austin, learning to play the piano takes a really long time.'

'I got time. It's not like I'm gonna perform anytime soon. And anyway, I already know how to play the piano. In fact, I can also play the guitar, drums, cello, banjo, violin and I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet!' Austin said with a smirk on his face.

'Yeah, right!' Ally said sarcastically.

'Okay, if I can you have to buy me dinner, if I can't I have to buy you dinner.'

'Fine, deal.' Ally said. Austin picked up two trumpets off the shelf and put one inside the other. Ally expected a screechy sound to come out but when Austin blew into the trumpet a clear tune came out. Ally's jaw dropped.

'Oh my GOD!' Ally said clapping as Austin bowed, 'I guess I owe you dinner.'

'Cool let's go I'm starving.'

'What, right now?' Ally asked, 'I have to watch the store.'

'Ally, there's no one here. Just close up.'

Ally sighed as she thought about it.

'Okay. Let's go.'

Austin and Ally walked side by side to the food court. Austin resisted the temptation of reaching out and grabbing Ally's hand. When they got to the food court Ally's phone rang. She picked it up. 'Yeah, Jennifer?' She asked. There was a lot of banging and crashing on the other end of the phone.

'Ally, you lazy piece of crap. Come home and make me a sandwich. I don't even know why you're at the store. You're completely useless.'

'Are you drunk?' Austin looked up from the menu when Ally said this.

'Hell, no. And I want you home right now. I'm trying that new responsible mother thing. Now did you hear me Ally, GET YOUR LAZY ASS HOME RIGHT NOW!' Ally flinched as her stepmom, Jennifer, said the last part. This was the part of Ally's life which she didn't like to talk about with anyone, not even Trish or Elliott. No one knew about this. When Ally's mom just died, her father thought she needed a mother, so he married one of his friends. Only Ally knew that her stepmother was bad because she acted like an angel in front of her dad.

'Where's dad?' Ally asked.

'He's gone to some stupid convention,' Jennifer answered, 'Just come home.' With that she hung up.

'Austin, I have to go. I'll buy you dinner some other time. Bye.' Ally said hurriedly.

'Wait, are you going home?' Austin asked.

'Yeah.'

'How?'

'Walking.'

'Well how far is it from here?'

'About a 20 minute walk.'

'Ally I can't let you go alone. Girls shouldn't be out alone at this time of night.' Ally glanced at the clock on the wall of the food court. It read 10:39.

'No Austin. People shouldn't be attacking other people any time of day. And anyway, it's fine. I walk home everyday.'

'No I'll walk you home.'

'Seriously Austin, you don't have to.'

'Just shut up and get your stuff.' Austin said as he stood up. Ally gathered her stood and they both walked home.

There was an awkward silence all the way home. Austin kept trying to make conversation but Ally wouldn't talk. She was too scared of what was waiting for her at home. When they got to her front door Ally stopped to get out her keys. Before she could get the keys out, the door swung open. There stood her stepmom, bottle in hand.

'There you are. What took you so long?' She glanced at Austin.

'Why are you with Ally? She so freaking stupid. She can't do anything. She's just a waste of space.' Ally didn't want Austin to hear this. She tried to push past Jennifer into her home but she pushed her back outside. Ally felt strong hands around her shoulders. She ignored the tingly feeling as she had more important things to think about. 'Jennifer, let's go inside and talk about this.' Ally said calmly.

'SHUT UP!' Her stepmother screamed. Ally flinched and she felt Austin squeeze her shoulders.

'I don't want you inside my house. You can get lost.' With that Jennifer slammed the door shut in Ally's face. She sat down on the door step and started crying. She felt Austin put his arms around her. Ally wiped away her tears and stood up. 'Hey.' Austin said softly as he rubbed her back.

'I just want my mom.' Ally said as another round of tears came pouring out of her eyes.

'Then why don't you go stay with her?' Austin asked while still rubbing her back. Ally looked up and saw a pair of headlights coming down the street.

'Maybe I will.' She said. She walked out into the middle of the road and just stood there.

'Ally what are doing?!' Austin yelled from the sidewalk.

'I'm going to my mom.'

Austin put one foot on the road. 'No! I don't want you to go with me.' Ally said.

'Well, if you go so do I.' He started walking towards Ally. Seeing that he wasn't gonna listen to her she started running towards the car.

'ALLY!' Austin yelled as she ran. She could hear him coming after her. When Ally was about 3 metres from the car she stopped. Just as it was about to hit her, she felt a pair of arms around her waist pulling her away from the car. Ally sat on the sidewalk crying. She felt Austin put one arm around her waist, one arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She put her head against his chest, which was muscly but not so much that it was gross. He rested his head on top of hers. They sat in that position for about 10 minutes as Ally cried. 'I'm sorry.' Ally said to Austin.

'For what?'

'Your shirt is wet.' Austin laughed.

'It's fine. Are you okay now?' Ally nodded.

'Okay.' he stood up. Ally didn't know why but she wanted him to comfort her a bit longer. He held his hand out to her. She took it and got up. 'Let's go.' He said.

'Where?'

'My house. Where else?'

'Austin I can't stay at your house.'

'Yeah you can. Why not?' Ally didn't say anything, 'See. You can't even think of a reason.' Austin let go of Ally's hand and put his arm around her shoulders. 'Come on.' He said as he lead the way to his house.

* * *

When they got there he opened the door. 'Are you sure your parents will be okay with this?' Ally asked as she stepped into Austin's house.

'My parents are both away on a business trip.' Austin explained as he switched the lights on and shut the door. 'I'm gonna go put my stuff in my room. I'll be back in a minute. Make yourself at home.' Austin said as he ran up the stairs. Ally walked through the first door she saw. She found the switch on the wall and turned the lights on. It was the living room. She sat on one of the two soft brown leather couches and looked around. The walls were beige and were covered with pictures of Austin and his family. Ally took her songbook out of her school bag and flipped it open. She wrote down the events of the day. This was a usual day for her, minus Austin. She was still trying to figure him out when he walked in and sat himself down next to Ally. She slammed her songbook shut and put it back in her bag. She looked over at Austin and burst out laughing when she saw what he was wearing. Dinosaur pjs. They looked liked they belonged on a 5-year-old. 'Oh my god Austin! What are you wearing?' Ally said, trying to compose herself.

'My pjs. And I left some out for you in the guest room too. How do you feel about Superman?' Austin replied.

'Are you serious?' Ally asked. Austin nodded.

'Now go change.' He ordered. Ally grabbed her bag, got up and made her way out the room but stopped outside the door.

'Austin?' Ally asked.

'Oh right. Sorry. Up the stairs second door on the right.'

'Thanks.' She said. She followed Austin instructions and found herself in a little room. She switched on the light to see the room properly. The walls were a beige colour and the bed and furniture were a clean white. On the walls were more family photos. Austin had no siblings, just like Ally. The only difference is that Austin had his mom and didn't have a father that hated him. Ally snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the bed. Sure enough, superman pjs were lying on the bed. Unlike Austin's pjs, hers were shorts and a t-shirt. She threw her bag on the bed and changed into the pjs which perfectly fit her petite figure. She walked back down to see Austin sat on the same couch, cross legged watching The Simpsons. She chuckled to herself on the last step but Austin didn't notice as his eyes were glued to the tv. She walked back in and sat down next to Ally. 'I see it fits.' He said not even glancing at her.

'How would you know? You didn't even look at me.' Ally said.

'I had to when you walked past the tv. Anyway, you hungry?' He asked.

'Starving! Crying takes a lot out of you, you know.' Ally said.

'Are you okay now?' Austin asked prying his eyes away from the yellow family. Ally nodded.

'Well let's go then.' Austin said grabbing Ally's hand and jumping up, pulling her up with her. Still holding hands, they walked into the kitchen.

'Pancakes?' He asked.

'What else can you make?' Ally asked inspecting the spotless kitchen.

'Nothing, it's a miracle that I can nearly make pancakes.' Austin answered, getting the ingredients out of the cupboard.

'Really?' Ally asked, 'My stepmom made me learn how to cook for her. Every time she didn't like it or I objected, she would hit me.' Ally looked down to the ground. She didn't know why she was telling him all of this. She hardly knew him and she already told him something that not even her best friends knew. But there was something about the twinkle in his eyes that made her walls go down. Walls she had spent years putting up. It took Elliott months to make those walls go down and a blonde stranger, named Austin, tore them down in one day. As she felt the tears forming in her eyes, she felt a strong pair of arms snake around her waist and pull her closer. She put her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his chest. 'So,' he asked, breathing warm air onto her neck, 'are gonna help me with the pancakes or what?' Ally couldn't help but laugh.

'Well, I don't want to trust you in the kitchen.' She said pulling away and reaching for the flour.

They made the pancakes, Austin managing to get some of the batter on his shirt. 'Ah!' He yelled as the cool batter seeped through his dinosaur shirt.

'Go change.' Ally said as she took the last pancake out of the pan and put it on top of the towering snack.

'But Ally!' Austin whined, 'Fresh pancakes.' He pouted. 'Oh, I know.' He said. Then to Ally's surprise he took his dinosaur shirt off and threw it on the counter. Ally gulped as she tried not to stare at Austin's well built chest. Austin put his arm around her and grabbed the stack of pancakes. Ally felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. Her heart jumped into her throat. What was happening to her? She was with Elliott. But the idea of her dating Elliott seemed old compared to the idea of getting to know Austin Moon.

Austin scoffed down the pancakes smothered with syrup. She took three but no more. She stared in shock as Austin ate every single pancake on the plate.

After Austin finished eating and put a new dinosaur t-shirt on they both sat in front of the tv. They started watching some show that Ally had never seen before. 'I have no idea why they do it.' Ally suddenly blurted out, Austin stared at her confusingly, 'The bullying.' It was a question that was always on her mind.

'Cos you're beautiful and independent.' Austin answered. Ally blushed when he called her beautiful.

'Huh?' She asked.

'You said no to joining the populars, so Cassidy targeted you.' Austin explained.

'How do you know that?' Ally asked.

'Kira told me.'

'Kira Starr!' Ally said in disbelief. Austin nodded.

'But she's one of the populars!'

'She's actually really nice. She feels guilty for doing this to you and she only does it because of Cassidy and the boys.'

'Ugh, Cassidy. She has this power over everyone. The populars have just been moulded to the way she wants them. They are robots and she controls them. It's like they have no mind or opinion of their own. They make me sick. But why would Kira tell you all her personal thoughts? The populars never open up to anyone except other populars.'

'Funny you should say that...' Austin said, letting out a nervous chuckle, 'Cos Cassidy asked me to join the populars.' He paused and let Ally's jaw drop before he continued.

'And I said yes.'

**Thanks for reading! Plz review or PM! I love hearing what you guys think! It makes my day! Sorry if it was short. I have an idea but I need to build up to it. Auslly is coming soon! :D**

**- xxx All You Need Is Love xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had no time in France to write because we were so busy. I also had to go to the hospital because I dislocated my knee on the last night. Other than that the trip was really good but the roads smelt like poo. Ew! I will try and update sooner but I'm back at school and I will probably get homework. I break up next week so then I will update more frequently :) **

**PS. RIP Cory Monteith. I loved Glee and he will be missed. It won't be the same without him. Forever in our hearts. Stay strong Lea :'(**

* * *

Austin

'WHAT?!' Ally screamed.

'Look, she asked me before school and I didn't know that they did all this stuff.' Austin said quickly.

'I can't watch this.' Ally said eerily calmly.

'You can change the tv onto another channel if you want.' Austin said.

'Not the tv. You. I can't watch a good person like you be destroyed and turned into one of them. No matter how hard you try, they will change you.' She reached into her bag and pulled out a compact mirror. 'Take a look at yourself Austin, cos soon that person that you see in the mirror will be gone.' Austin sighed. They weren't gonna change him. Even if they forced him to act different, he would leave the group. For some reason, he thought that Ally was more important than popularity. He couldn't figure out why. Ally put the compact mirror back in her bag. 'I'm going to bed.' She said and then got up. As she walked past Austin she tripped on the coffee table. She fell into Austin's lap. His arms immediately wrapped securely around her waist. She threw her arms around his neck. He could feel her breath on his face. He found himself gazing into Ally's beautiful brown eyes which were lost in his. He inhaled her sweet smell. They sat like that for about 5 minutes until Ally started shifting uncomfortably. It seems like she had just realised how close they were. She got up out of his lap, grabbed her bag and walked up the stairs. He felt... disappointed? Austin listened for the door to shut. As soon as he did he let out his breath which he had been holding in. He felt warm and fuzzy all over. He didn't know why he felt like this. He had never felt this way about a girl before and never so quick. He had only known her for less than 24 hours. Austin decided to go to bed too. He didn't want to be alone downstairs, which was weird because he was usually alone at night. How can a girl he had known for less than a day have affected him so much? He decided to go to bed.

* * *

Ally

She was there. Her mom. She could almost reach her. She was gonna get reunited with her mom. But she felt something around her waist preventing her from going any more forward. She turned around to see... Jennifer! She was holding Ally around the waist so that Ally couldn't meet her mom. 'Let go!' She screamed into Jennifer's face. Jennifer just laughed.

'There's no way that I'm letting you go back to her! She already has too much! I'm not gonna lose my power over you to that thing! Torturing you is fun and I'm not going to lose that happiness!' Jennifer yelled right back. Ally turned back round to see her dad standing between her & Jennifer and Ally's mom. 'Dad! Tell her to let me go. I wanna go to mom!' Ally shouted at her dad but he stood there, not responding. 'Dad! Dad! DAD!' Ally screamed while trying to break free of Jennifer's tight grip.

'No chance my lovely daughter,' Jennifer said as she laughed, 'he is under my control and therefore he doesn't do anything I don't want him to do! And soon YOU will be like that! Hahahaha!' She started laughing like a crazy person. Ally looked back at her mom to see her slowly walking away.

'MOM! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME! MOM! MOM!' Her mom kept walking into the darkness not even turning around. 'MOM!' Ally screamed as she watched her mom disappear, 'MOM! MOM! MOM!'

Ally woke herself up by screaming the word mom. She had sweat dripping down her forehead and she was panting. She looked around for the familiarness of her comforting room but she couldn't recognise where she was. She saw a photo and stared hard at it in the darkness. A mop of blonde hair can into view. That's right, Ally thought still panting, I'm at Austin's house.

* * *

Austin

On the sound of Ally screaming Austin came running into her room with a hockey stick in hand. He looked around for a burglar or a kidnapper or something but all he saw was Ally sitting on the bed with her knees hugged to her chest panting like crazy. He dropped the hockey stick and walked over to Ally. She didn't look up at him. He sat down in front of her so that there was one leg either side of Ally and she was in between his legs. He did as Ally did and hugged her knees to his chest. He rested his head on top of her knees so that they were both facing each other. Ally jumped slightly from the sudden touch. The tingly feeling once again surged through Austin's body but he decided to ignore it. Austin looked into Ally's beautiful brown eyes. 'What happened?' He asked gently.

'Mom.' Ally whispered.

'What?'

'My mom, she was there. I was just about to reach her when Jennifer pulled me back and my dad wasn't helping me, he was just standing there.' Ally said as she started sobbing. Ally put her head just beneath Austin's hands on her knees. Austin combed his hands through her soft hair. 'Hey,' He whispered gently, 'it's okay. Shhh don't cry.' He said running his hand up and down the back of Ally's head. Ally looked up at him and gasped slightly at how close they were. He could feel her sweet breath on his face. He had the sudden urge to kiss her.

* * *

Ally

Austin stared into Ally's eyes. She felt his hand stop stroking the back of her head. It slowly, gently started pulling her head towards his. Until...

She put her hand on his lips to stop him. She ignored the tingly feeling she got as she came into contact with Austin's soft lips. He stopped moving in closer and returned to his previous position. Ally pulled her hand away from his lips.

'Sorry.' Austin said, 'I don't know what came over me.'

'It's fine.' Ally said not looking him in the eye. They sat in an awkward silence for a minute until Austin spoke up.

'It's getting late,' Austin said as Ally glanced towards the clock, 'I think we should both go back to sleep. Good night.' He got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

'Wait!' Ally called out, much to her own surprise, 'What if I have a nightmare again?' Ally saw Austin's expression soften.

'I'll be right down the hall. If you have another nightmare then just yell and I'll be there.' Austin said as he turned towards the door again. He stopped when he heard Ally sobbing again. Quietly this time. He sat down on the bed in the same position as before.

'Shhhh.' He whispered soothingly as he resumed stroking the back of Ally's head.

'I don't wanna see my mom again just to have someone hold me back. I don't want the feeling of not being able to go to her.' She said as the tears trickled down her face.

'Ally, look up. Look at me.' Austin said. Ally did as told and lifted her head up to see Austin's face.

'Look, I don't know your mom or your family, but I know they love you. No matter where they are they are still gonna love you. Love is like infinity. Never ending.' Austin said. Ally just looked into his eyes as the tears slowly came to a halt. Austin wiped away the remaining tears left on her face.

'Do you want me to sleep here with you?' Austin asked. Ally thought about it for a while and then nodded her head.

'Okay.' Austin said, getting up from the bed. He pulled the covers back so Ally could lie down.

* * *

Austin

Austin took his shirt off and threw it on the floor.

'What are you doing?' Ally asked.

'I always sleep with my shirt off.' He explained, smiling slightly as a relieved expression flew across her face. He could tell that she was trying not to stare at his chest. She turned around, so she didn't have to face him. Austin got into the bed with Ally's back facing him. He slowly put his arm around her waist. He felt her gasp quietly as he did but she didn't stop him. He leaned his head on the top of Ally's back. He felt Ally put her arm over his. The tingly feeling went around his body as they both slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

Ally

The next day Ally woke up early. She looked around, not familiar with where she was. Then she remembered that she was at Austin's house. The clock on the wall read 7am. She decided to get up. She was about to pull herself out of bed when she realised that she couldn't get up. She looked down to her waist to see an arm around her waist, with some of her shirt scrunched in the owner's fist. She looked over her shoulder to see a mop of blonde hair leaning against her back. She then remembered that he had no shirt on. She slowly turned to face Austin. He didn't move. Her shirt was still in his hand so it was now twisted over her torso. His head then adjusted into her neck as he couldn't lean on her back anymore. His soft blonde hair brushed against her chin. She was gonna wake him up but he looked so peaceful and she didn't want to get out of this position. They were getting late though. I have to wake him up, she thought.

'Austin.' Ally said quietly while gently shaking his arm to wake him up. He didn't react.

'Austin.' She said a bit louder this time shaking him more forcefully. He still slept like a rock. Ally then decided to push him off the bed. She took his shoulders and pushed them as hard as she could. He rolled off the bed. Ally, however, had forgotten that he was holding her shirt. She fell with him. As soon as he hit the floor, Austin's eyes shot open. Ally then fell on top of him. She used her elbows to support herself. She realised that Austin's hand was still securely around her waist.

'I see your up.' Ally said.

'Well, I was thrown on to the floor so I had no choice but to wake up.' He said kind of groggily. Ally tried to get up but Austin's strong hands kept her in place. She shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't used to being this close to guys.

'Austin, let go of me. We're gonna be late for school.' She told him.

'Which is exactly why I'm not letting you go.' Austin said. When Ally shot him with a confused face he continued.

'I say we don't go to school today. We just hang out. You can show me around Miami.' Austin said.

'As much as I would love to, I can't. I don't bunk off school.' Ally said while still struggling to get up.

'Pleeeeaaaase Allyyyyy!' Austin whined like a little kid. However, Ally was a strict parent.

'No.' She said bluntly.

'Please please please please please please please!' Austin chanted annoyingly.

'No no no no no no no!' Ally chanted equally annoyingly.

'Ok fine, if this is the way you want it to be.' Austin said mysteriously. Ally made a confused face and Austin chuckled. In one swift move he turned them both over so that he was on his hands and knees on top of Ally. He pinned her flailing wrists down to the ground.

'Okay.' He said, 'I'm not letting you go until you agree to bunk with me.' He leaned towards her so that their noses were almost touching.

'No.' Ally said not intimidated by Austin's closeness.

'Yes.' He retorted.

'No.'

'Yes.'

'N-AHH!' Ally screamed. Austin let go of her wrists in surprise. He got up ad sat in the floor next to her.

'Ally, what happened? Are you in pain? Do you want me to call an ambulance?' Austin asked, genuine concern in his voice. Ally looked up at him and laughed. She quickly got up and ran out if the room. She instantly regretted it. This was Austin's house and she had no idea where she was going. She ran to the right and found herself in a small room filled with old books. She shut the door and walked towards a bookcase. She didn't bother turning on the light as the sunlight streaked through the windows. She held her breath as she heard Austin's heavy footsteps run past. As soon as they were out of earshot, she let out her breath. She ran a finger across all the classic books on one of the shelves. Real classics that Ally loved reading. As she walked towards the second bookcase, the door swung open causing her to jump. Austin ran in and grabbed her from the waist from behind. He spun her around before pushing her against a wall and, once again, pinning her wrists down.

'Don't EVER scare me like that again Miss Ally Dawson. Do you understand me?' Austin exclaimed, slightly panting. Ally nodded her head.

'Good.' He said before he threw her wrists around her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. She got a warm fuzzy feeling all throughout her body, which she never felt. Not even with Elliott. Elliott! He sprung to her mind once again. She pulled away from the hug reluctantly. 'I have to go to school, Austin. For Trish and Elliott.' She said as she breezed past him.

* * *

Austin

She walked out of the room at the thought of her two friends.

'Wait, Ally.' Austin said just as she was about to leave the room. She turned around to face him.

'Do you even know where you're going and what you're gonna wear today?' Austin asked.

'Nooo...' Ally said slouching in defeat. He walked up to her and took hold of her shoulders. He turned her around so that she was facing the hallway. He pointed towards a room near the end of the hall.

'That's the bathroom. In the cabinet under the sink, there are spare towels. You can wear some of my moms old teenage clothes cos I think they'll fit you but I don't know what you're gonna do about underwear. Unless you wanna wear mine...' Austin added as a smirk covered his face. Ally turned around and smirked right back.

'Really? You have a spare bra lying around?' Ally asked him. Austin's smirk turned into a pout.

'You weren't supposed to find out about that.' He said childishly.

'What?!' Ally exclaimed. Austin broke down laughing.

'Relax, I'm just kidding. You'll have to use what you're wearing now.' He said as he walked out of the room, down the hallway and into his own room, still laughing. Ally chuckled to herself as she made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I will try and update more regularly. So how was it? Please follow, favourite and review! It makes me want to jump over the moon, which I would do if it wasn't for my knee! Anyway, I need two characters. One to play Dez's girlfriend and another to play Trish's boyfriend. Send me your name (or any name) if you want it to be featured :) I would put them together but it's kinda cliché. Thanksss! **

**- xxx All You Need Is Love xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiiii! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was really busy with physio for my knee and we broke up from school on Friday so YAY! WHAT TIME IS IT?! SUMMERTIME! LOL HSM moment! Miss that movie :(. And how AWESOME was Teen Beach Movie and Tunes and Trials! Ross Lynch was soooooo hot! And the music was just amaze! It was so good that I've already watched it like 4 times. But my Raura and Auslly heart broke every time a Brack and Raia scene came on :( but it was better when Austin performed Steal You Heart. It is such a catchy song and the dance was so awesome and it was too cute that the song was about Ally. And Ross Lynch is an awesome dancer! And singer! and actor! and he's hot! And he plays so many instruments! And at this rate I'll never get to the chapter! Sorry I got caught up in fan-girling! So I was reading some of my older chapters and noticed that there are some typos. Sorry about that. I type this out in my iPod so it autocorrects and I don't notice, so sorry for any typos. Oh and I also wanted to say that I'm so happy that Prince William and Kate Middleton had a baby boy. Makes me proud to be British! Anyway no one's probably reading this so I'll just get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Heart Skips A Beat!**

**I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer so if I forget just think that it's there. **

* * *

Ally

As soon as Ally got out of the shower she walked to the room she and Austin slept in. She blushed a little thinking that she and THE famous Austin Moon slept in one bed. She smiled slightly when she remembered how Austin slept with his arm protectively around her. When she got to the room she immediately noticed something on the freshly made bed. Clothes. On the bed lay a beautiful dress. The dress was a pinky-beigish colour. On the dress was a pattern of black birds which were all the same size. She looked down to the floor to see new-looking black ballet pumps. She looked at the outfit in awe. She was so hypnotised that she didn't even notice when Austin walked into the room. He rested his head on Ally's shoulder. She jumped slightly, being shocked back into the real world. She was slightly embarrassed as all she was only wearing was her underwear and her towel. Thankfully the towel was long.

'This was my moms.' Austin said. Ally could feel his warm breath on her neck when he spoke and it sent shivers down her spine. The good kind.

'She wore it when she was a teenager. I have no idea why she kept all this stuff. She doesn't do anything with it. It's just collecting dust in cardboard boxes.' Austin said, moving to sit on the bed.

'Thank you Austin. It's a beautiful dress, but I can't wear it.' Ally said.

'Why not?' Austin asked.

'Because, it seems too special for your family and I can't just take it and wear it. It feels wrong.' Ally explained sitting next to Austin on the bed.

'Ally, my mom doesn't do anything with this stuff. She would be happy to know that someone else is using her old clothes. Trust me.' Austin said. Ally thought about it for a while. She opened her mouth to speak, but Austin put his finger to her lips to stop her. She felt a tingly feeling at the contact.

'Ally, just wear the dress.' Austin said quietly. Ally thought that there was no point arguing so she just nodded. Austin removed his finger from Ally's lips and smiled.

'Now get out so I can change.' Ally said using her hands to swat Austin away.

'Can't I just stay here while you change.' Austin said a hopeful look in his eye. Ally hit his arm.

'Ow!' Austin shrieked in a surprisingly high voice, 'You could've just said no.' Austin whined.

Ally laughed to herself. How can someone so childish be so cute? Wait, what? Did Ally just call Austin cute? Well I guess it makes sense, Ally thought, anyone with half an eye can see that Austin is good-looking. Ally stood there in shock of her own thoughts. Since when had she thought he was good-looking? She shook her head and came crashing back down to reality. 'Get out.' Ally said laughing. Austin left the room pouting. He shut the door behind him. Ally put the towel on the bed and carefully picked up the dress. She unzipped the back and slipped it over her head. Without even zipping it up, she could tell that it fit perfectly. It ended in the middle of her thighs. And the top half fitted her torso perfectly. The band around the waist was also a perfect fit. She reached behind her for the zip but then realised that she couldn't zip it up. She sighed, knowing that she was gonna have to ask Austin. She walked out of the room and down the hall until she heard a thud. She turned around as the thud had came from behind her. She stood outside the door to check if Austin was in there, but she was surprised at what she heard. A guitar being played and... singing?

_My heart skips-skips-skips-skips-skips-skips a beat._

_I can see you're not yourself_

_Even when you're here with me_

_I know that you're somewhere else_

_So put another record on_

_Kiss and leave me on_

_Nothing really matters when we're dancing_

_Listen to the same sad song playing on repeat_

_'Cause every time we come this close, my heart skips, skips a beat_

_So come on, spin me around_

_Now I don't wanna go home_

_Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat_

_I know I should, but I can't leave it alone_

_And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_So hung up_

_We can't let go_

_If you really have to leave_

_One more time just move me slow_

_So put another record on_

_Play it on repeat,_

_Nothing really matters when we're dancing_

_Cause all you ever need to know, is what you do to me,_

_And every time you hold me close, my heart skips, skips a beat_

_So come on, spin me around_

_Now I don't wanna go home_

_Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat_

_I know I should, but I can't leave it alone_

_And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

He then started to rap

_Yeah_

_At the start of the night I was like, what?_

_Let's have a team talk,_

_Playing with this lady isn't something I'd agree for,_

_Flaps keep going up and down like a see-saw_

_Should have just taken her to the cinema to see saw,_

_Ooh, she let me sit with her, I figured her figure's a sure sure winner,_

_'Cause I got a lead from the back, I'ma skipper_

_You make my heart skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, skip a beat._

_So come on, spin me around_

_Now I don't wanna go home_

_Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat_

_I know I should, but I can't leave it alone_

_And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat_

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_(My heart skips, skips a beat)_

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_(My heart skips, skips a beat)_

Ally opened the door and Austin turned around and stared at her in shock.

'That was really good.' Ally said as she focused on his face. She didn't want to look anywhere else because, once again, Austin wasn't wearing a shirt. He was wearing ripped jeans though. Phew, Ally thought. She quickly scanned the room. It was surprisingly tidy for Austin. The walls were blue with musical notes on them. His bed was made and he had a stuffed dolphin sitting on it. Of course, Ally thought. Everywhere Ally looked, there were musical instruments. Guitars (electric and acoustic), drums, a grand piano, a violin, a banjo, trumpets, saxophones, tambourines, a cello etc. But Ally's eyes kept falling back on the grand piano. Although she could play all the other instruments in the room, she loved the piano most. Her mom had taught her to play and she loved it. She looked back at Austin who was standing there awkwardly.

'Your room is awesome. I can only dream of owning a grand piano.' Ally said once again focusing on Austin's face, not trusting herself to look away.

'Your dad owns a music store.' Austin said in a 'duh' voice.

'Yeah, I should just ask him for a grand piano, thanks for that suggestion that I've never thought of before.' Ally said sarcastically.

'Ha ha very funny. But seriously, why won't your dad give you a piano?' Austin asked.

'Because my dad is extremely cheap. Why give your daughter a piano for free when you can sell it for money?' Ally said.

As she was speaking Austin had walked over to a chest of drawers near the door and pulled it open. He grabbed a red t-shirt. He started putting it on but his arms and head were all in the wrong holes.

'Um, Ally?' Austin called from inside the shirt.

'Yes, Austin?' Ally replied trying her best not to laugh.

'I'm stuck.' Austin said, his voice slightly muffled.

'Aw, poor baby.' Ally said as she stepped closer to him. She carefully took the shirt off, trying not to hurt Austin who was in a really awkward position. His head was inside the shirt and both of his arms were outside. One arm was in an arm hole and the other was in the head hole. His right arm (the one in the arm hole) was resting on top of his head and the other was sticking straight up in the air. Ally guided the shirt off his body. Austin looked at her with an embarrassed smile. Ally couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down laughing. Austin grabbed her from behind by the waist and spun her around. Ally gasped a little at the contact. Ally's bare back against Austin bare chest. She could feel his skin and his muscles. It sent a warm feeling all around her body and, to her own surprise, she felt comfortable. She felt at ease with this person that she didn't even know two days ago. Why? Why was she feeling this way? What was it about Austin that made Ally feel so good? She was snapped out of her thoughts as Austin put Ally back on the ground. She felt empty as Austin stepped away from her. How can someone she just met, have had such a huge effect on her? She then remembered why she came in here.

'Austin, can you zip up the dress for me please?' Ally asked.

'Sure.' Austin said. He put his hands on Ally's hips and turned her around. He then took hold of the zip and slowly started pulling it up. His fingers brushed against Ally's back. A tingly feeling once again surged through her body. Austin finished zipping up the dress and took hold of her shoulders. He guided her to a full length mirror which was fixed to his closet. When she was in front of the mirror Austin let go of her and stepped back. Ally looked at herself in awe. The dress was perfectly tight around her torso and waist and then it dropped freely around her legs. She looked beautiful. Austin once again came behind her and rested his head on her shoulder but this time he also wrapped his arms around her waist.

'You look beautiful Ally.' Austin said as he admired her reflection in the mirror. His bare chest was pressed against her back. She could feel his skin on the top of her back which was open due to the design of the dress. The warm feeling made a reappearance.

'Thank you Austin.' She said still lost in her thoughts. She turned around whilst still in Austin's arms. They were now face to face. She could feel his breath on her face. She hung her arms loosely around Austin's neck.

'Thanks for everything.' Ally continued, 'I have hardly any friends and it's nice that I've made a new one. You know, cos I'm awkward and clumsy and unpopular and unsociable a-' Austin cut her off by once again putting a finger to her lips.

'You're none of those things. You are amazing and talented and smart and kind and don't put yourself down like that. You're by far the most genuine, independent and down to earth person I've ever met.' Austin said all in one breath. I guess he has the lungs of a singer, Ally thought. Austin pulled his finger back. She smiled at Austin, who was panting. She then tightened her arms around his neck and pulled him close. He was a little startled but then hugged back and held Ally around the waist. The warm feeling once again surged through Ally's body and she found herself questioning why. After a minute she pulled back.

'We should both finish getting ready or we'll be late.' Ally said before she ran out of the room. A second later she came back and threw his red t-shirt at him, which she had unknowingly been holding all this time, and once again ran away.

* * *

Austin

She ran away with a childish grin plastered on her face. Austin smiled to himself before putting on the t-shirt, properly this time. He walked over to the full length mirror and looked at his hair. He brushed it out and then used his hand to mess it up again so that it looked casually messed. He then put on his red sneakers and a leather jacket. He grabbed his school bag and made his way downstairs.

Ally was already sitting there eating a bowl of cereal. Austin grabbed a bowl and made his own breakfast. He sat next to Ally at the counter who didn't even acknowledge his presence. Her eyes were fixed to her phone. She was typing away on her keypad and had completely abandoned her cereal. Austin smirked and picked up her spoon. He then filled it up with the food and moved it towards Ally's mouth. Ally must've saw him out of the corner if her eye because she opened her mouth and Austin put the spoon. It came back out empty. Ally swallowed and then burst out laughing.

'What-was-that?' She asked as she gasped for breath.

'My mom said no phones at the table. This is the time when you should focus on your food.' Austin said in a strict manner.

'But Austinnnnnn.' Ally whined stretching out the n.

'No, give me your phone.' Austin said opening his hand for Ally.

Ally pouted but then placed the phone in Austin's hand. Austin smiled and placed the phone in his pocket. It immediately made a noise signalling that Ally got a new text. Her face perked up for a second then it went back to pouting. Ally then grabbed his spoon and fed him his cereal. Austin laughed.

As soon as they were done they left for school. As soon as they got out of the house they saw Dez waiting for them outside. He was wearing yellow and black striped pants with a purple t-shirt with a pineapple on it.

'Hey man!' Dez said to Austin and they did a handshake that ended with them both saying 'waddup' in a high voice. Ally chuckled to herself. They all started walking with Dez on the left if Ally and Austin on the right.

'Hey, I'm Dez.' Dez said. Dez held out his hand. Ally took and shook it.

'I'm Ally.' Ally said. They pulled their hands back.

'So why'd you sleep over at Austin's house?' Dez asked Ally. Ally looked over at Austin and they both exchanged a nervous glance.

'We, um, we were working on our social studies project and I just fell asleep.' Ally said trying to hide the fact that she was lying.

'Oh, okay. Thank god Trish didn't come to my house. I would've gotten nightmares.' Dez said.

'Hey, she's not that bad once you get to know her.' Ally said, sticking up for her best friend.

'Yeah, yeah. So, anyway, what brings you to Miami.' Dez asked.

'Um, I've lived here since I was eight. And shouldn't I be asking you that question?' Ally said, giving Dez a confused look.

'Then ask us.' Dez said.

'Ooookay. What brings you to Miami?' Ally asked stretching out the o.

'A plane.' Dez said with an excited look on his face. Austin smiled as Ally gave Dez another confused face.

'We moved to LA for my music career but it didn't take off so we decided to move to Miami.' Austin explained.

'Why didn't it take off?' Ally asked.

'It did take off. That's how we got here.' Dez said.

'Not the plane, Austin's music career.' Ally told Dez.

'Oh, I got a hit with that one song but after that it was over. I can't write songs.' Austin said looking down to the ground.

'Really? It's so easy.' Ally said.

'Yeah, to you. The tune and lyrics come easily to you because your all smart. And you have the talent of songwriting I don't.'

'I could help you.' Ally offered.

'Really? You would do that?' Austin asked.

'Yeah, of course. I could help you write some songs and make hits again.'

'Yes! Let's do it!' Austin said pumping his fist in the air before draping it over Ally's shoulders. Austin got the tingly feeling but didn't pull back and Ally didn't object either. They were still in the same position when they watched school. Ally had texted Trish and told her not to wait for her. They were about to walk into the school gates when a voice behind them stopped them.

'Ally?' The voice asked.

The trio turned around. Austin's arm still around Ally.

'Elliott!' Ally said as she realised who it was.

* * *

**Thanks for readingggg! Please review! I love hearing your feedback! And this is my LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! :D. Can I just send a huge shout out to ****_NicoFan-of-Apollo _****because she is the only one who submitted her name. I was kinda bummed that only one person sent in their name but, hey, at least someone did. I still need a boys name though. For Trish's boyfriend. Whatevs! Later x**

**- xxx All You Need Is Love xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**We meet again! Haha! Soooo Chapter 7. It seems so soon! Thank you guys for all your support! Love you guys! Sorry for the late update! I had writers block. I wrote out this chapter and I hated it so I deleted it and started from scratch! You see, I don't have a proper plan for this story, so I write whatever comes into my head. You could say that I wing it. This is completely different to what I originally wrote. But now I kinda have an idea for the next 3 or 4 chapters. Let's just, Elliott's character is really complex!**

**To: PANCAKES (Guest). **

**I am British and I live in Britain. I saw Tunes and Trials on YouTube. I hate the way they air a new episode every, like, 4 months here in England so I follow the American air dates and watch the episodes on YouTube, cos to be honest, I love Austin and Ally too much to wait that long! And Future Sounds and Festival Songs was soooo good! Loved the Auslly moments!**

**So here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. **

* * *

Austin

'Elliott!' Ally said as she saw her boyfriend. She glanced nervously at Austin as he pulled his arm back from over Ally's shoulder. A disappointed look flashed across Elliott's face as he began to walk away. Ally stepped forward and grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned to face her. His face softened after seeing the tears in Ally's eyes.

'It's not what it looks like, Elliott. I wouldn't do that to you.' Ally said as the tears started falling. Elliott smiled weakly at her, patted her shoulder, and then walked into the building. Ally fell to her knees and started crying. Austin shot her a sympathetic look before turning to Dez.

'Can you comfort her? I don't know where Trish is and I really need to talk to Elliott.' Austin said as his eyes travelled to a weeping Ally. Dez nodded.

'Thanks!' Austin said. He ran towards the building but first he stopped at Ally, crouched down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She just cried harder. Austin let go of her and ran into the building. He stopped and looked behind him. He saw Dez hugging and saying something to Ally. Ally laughed through her tears. Austin smiled to himself before running off to find Elliott.

He found Elliott at the library. He was sitting on the floor flicking through photos on his phone. Austin sat down in front of him. Elliott looked up and him and smiled weakly.

'Treat her well, she's precious.' Elliott said.

'Elliott, I swear, there is nothing between me and Ally.' Austin said.

'Austin, I saw the way you had your arm around her and the way she looked at you. She never looks at me like that.' Elliott mumbled the last part.

'Look, there's a reason why we were together this morning.' Austin said, immediately regretting it.

'What is it?' Elliott asked putting his phone into his pocket.

'I, uh, can't tell you.' Austin said, looking down in shame.

'Why not? Ally tells me everything.' Elliott said.

'Well, not everything. This is something that she wouldn't have told anyone if I didn't witness it last night.' Austin explained.

'Wait, you were with her last night?' Elliott asked. Austin face-palmed inside his mind.

'Um, yes. She kinda stayed at my house last night.' Austin said, knowing he was making everything worse.

'What? My girlfriend stayed at another guy's house last night?!' Elliott yelled. The librarian came up to their aisle and told them to shush.

'Yes, but trust me, we didn't do anything. And if you knew the reason, you would feel so bad about doubting Ally right now.' Austin said.

'Why was she at your house?' Elliott asked.

'I can't tell you, she didn't tell you for a reason, you know. And even if I do tell you, she'll kill me.' Austin explained.

'Why wouldn't she tell me?' Elliott asked. Austin rolled his eyes in his mind. Man, did this guy ask a lot of questions?!

'She probably didn't want your sympathy.' Austin said, shrugging his shoulders.

'What? Austin, now I'm worried. What's going on?' Elliott asked, genuine concern flashing across his face.

'Okay, fine, I'll tell you. But you can't tell Ally I told you. And you can't bring it up. Don't force her to talk about it.' Austin said, leaning forward to get his point across.

'Yeah, I promise I won't tell. Now tell me.' Elliott said. Austin told him how he went to Sonic Boom and heard Ally singing. How they bet and she had to buy him dinner and how she got a phone call and she had to go home. He told him how he walked her home and her stepmom kicked her out. He told him about the car and how he brought her home and about the nightmares. Austin, however, left out the fact that he and Ally slept in the same bed. All throughout Austin's story-telling, Elliott was nodding and changing his facial expressions. When he finished Elliott's face was unreadable.

'Well then, I guess I owe Ally and apology.' Elliott said, standing up and glancing at the clock.

'You're gonna back together with her, right?' Austin asked, also getting up. Elliott nodded. They both walked out of the library. As soon as they got out of the library, Cassidy and Kira both came running up to Austin. They each linked their arms through one of Austin's.

'Hey, where were you yesterday?' Cassidy asked.

'Yeah, we wanted to hang out with you after school.' Kira said. Austin looked into Kira's eyes. The innocence and purity he saw in her eyes yesterday was gone.

* * *

Ally

Ally was sitting with Dez and Trish on a bench in the playground. They saw Elliott run up to them.

'Ally, I'm so sorry I doubted you. I talked to Austin and he explained everything. I'm so stupid to think you would cheat on me. To be honest, I thought it was because I wasn't good enough for you.' Elliott said and looked down.

'Elliott, if anything, I'm not good enough for you. I can't stand not being with you. And I'm so happy that you've forgiven me, but what did Austin tell you?' Ally asked nervously shifting her feet.

'That nothing is going on between you guys and that you only have eyes for me.' Elliott said. A small blush creeped up Ally's cheek. Elliott pulled her into a hug. She couldn't help but notice that she didn't get the tingly feeling that she got whenever she touched Austin. I must be used to Elliott by now, so I don't feel it, Ally thought, trying to convince herself. She saw Austin over Elliott's shoulder, he had Kira linked on one arm and Cassidy on the other. They were all laughing their heads off. I guess that's why he's a popular, Ally thought, he's a player. She couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy as she saw Austin and Kira and Cassidy laughing. She couldn't understand why she felt this way. Why did she want to be the only one who made Austin happy? She nuzzled into Elliott's shoulder, taking her eyes off Austin.

Ally walked to her locker. Trish went off to her own locker and after a quick peck on the lips, so did Elliott. She transferred some books from her locker to her bag. She jumped as her locker was slammed shut in front of her.

'Hey nerd.' Ally looked up to see Cassidy, Kira, Dallas and Trent.

'Hey idiots.' Ally mumbled under her breath.

'WHAT?!' Dallas yelled.

'Nothing!' Ally replied a bit too quickly.

'Yeah, well here's our reply.' Cassidy said before she smirked and punched Ally in the eye. She stumbled back two steps before someone grabbed her shoulders. She got the tingly feeling so she assumed it was Austin. He spun her around so he was facing her and cupped her face in both of his hands. He used his thumb to stroke Ally's black eye. She winced at the touch.

'Look what you did Cass!' Austin exclaimed looking at Cassidy, 'She's bleeding!' His gaze went back to Ally's black eye. She stared into his hazel eyes and he then looked into her brown ones. She pleaded him with her eyes to stop. He seemed to have got the message as he let go of her face and stepped towards Cassidy.

'Why do you do stuff like that?' Austin questioned grabbing Cassidy's arm.

'Ow, Austin, you're hurting me.' Cassidy exclaimed.

'Yeah, well then imagine how much you've just hurt Ally.' Austin said pushing her arm away with force. Cassidy staggered backwards. She regained we balance and then came face to face with Austin. Their noses were almost touching.

'You're lucky I like you, otherwise you'd be dead by now.' She hit Austin's shoulder with her own as she walked past. When she got to Ally she put her mouth close to Ally's ear.

'Just so you know, Austin saved you from that car last night, but if it was me, I would've left you there to die.' She whispered in her ear so that only Ally could hear. Ally's eyes shot wide open. Cassidy sauntered off with a smirk on her face with her 'friends' trailing after her.

Ally turned to Austin. A fire burning in her eyes. She didn't feel like saying anything so she started walking away from him.

'Ally!' She heard Austin yell.

'Ally!' He repeated, this time closer. She started running, tears streaming down her face. He caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He spun her around so that they were face to face. His expression softened at the sight of Ally's tears. He lifted his hand to Ally's face to wipe away the tears but Ally jerked her head back. She would've ran away but Austin was still holding her arm.

'Ally, are you okay? Did Cassidy hurt you? I swear I'm gonna-'

'You told her!' Ally exclaimed in a low whisper, cutting him off, disappointment clear in her voice

'What?!' Austin exclaimed, he let go of Ally's arm.

'You told her about my stepmom.' Ally said, her voice cracking.

'No, I didn't!' Austin said moving closer to Ally, reaching out to touch her arm. Ally stepped back.

'Austin, I trusted you with my biggest secret and you went and told the person I hate the most.' Ally said looking down to the ground.

'Ally, I swear, I didn't tell her.' Austin said, stepping closer. Ally, once again, stepped back.

'Austin, don't lie to me, I saw you laughing with her earlier. Probably about how pathetic and stupid and ugly I am. I'm so stupid, huh? Thinking I could trust you. But you know what? Just don't do this. You can punch me, kick me beat me until I have bruises all over my body, but don't break my heart. I would rather die than-' Austin walked forwards and Ally backwards. She hit a wall just as Austin put a hand over her mouth. She was trapped between the wall and Austin's body.

'Don't you ever say that Ally Dawson! You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You are beautiful on the inside and out. I don't want to hurt you in any way. I did not tell Cassidy anything. I would never tell her, it's too personal and I've witnessed, first hand, how upset you get. I hate seeing you like that Ally. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you. I feel like there's a knot in my stomach every time I see you cry. I I hurt you in any way, I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me.' Austin said. He then stepped back and walked to his class. Ally stood there dumbfounded. It's hurts him to see me cry, Ally thought, does he like me?

* * *

Austin

Crap! Why did I say that? Austin thought, why did I tell her how I feel? Why did I tell her it hurts me to see her cry? I'm so embarrassed. She probably thinks I'm an idiot.

Austin speed-walked to his History class. Dez noticed something up with Austin and went to talk to him. Austin sat in the corner of the room, staring out of the window, thinking.

'Thinking about Ally?' Someone said from behind him. He jumped at the voice. He turned around to see Dez standing over him.

'Whaaaaat? Pffft! No!' He said in an a unconvincing high voice.

'Yeah, I've known you since you were three. I know what you're thinking. Don't even try to hide it from me.' Dez said, with a knowing look on his face. Austin slumped back in his seat, defeated.

'Okay, yes. I accidentally told her my feelings.' Austin said looking up at Dez.

'You told her you like her?' Dez said, a shocked look on his face.

'What? No, I don't like her. But I told her that it hurts me to see her cry.' Austin said sheepishly.

'And why does it hurt you?' Dez said, a smirk plastered on his face.

'Because- I don't know.' Austin said, taken aback.

'I'll know why. You like Ally.' Dez said, his smirk turning into a toothy smile.

'What? No I don't. She and I are just friends. And besides, she is going out with Elliott. Her BOYFRIEND!' Austin said, emphasising the word boyfriend.

'You want to be her boyfriend.' Dez said.

'No I don't.' Austin said.

'So you don't like anything about Ally.' Dez said.

'Yeah, I like a lot of stuff about Ally. I like it when she smiles, and her laugh, and she is really pretty, and down-to-earth and she knows who she is and every time I touch her I get this tingly feeling that no one else makes me-' Austin stopped and looked at Dez, who was smirking, 'Oh man, I like Ally.'

* * *

**Thanks for readingggg! Luv u guys for your support! Sorry if this was crappy and short, but trust me, I'm getting to the Auslly! Plz review or PM! I luv ur feedback! Until next time...**

**- xxx All You Need Is Love xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiiii! Can I just say you guys are AMAZINGGGGG?! 11 reviews in 1 day?! Wow! And thanks to AwesomeGal101 (Guest) for her reviews. And also to Yomynameisjoe (Guest) because her review made me smile like a mad person. So review and tell me if this was good, cos I really wasn't feeling this chapter. I couldn't think of anything but if you find this as crappy as I did, then I swear I will make the next one better. I'm sorry for the late update! I had writers block! So how awesome was Sports and Sprains! Although I didn't really like the song the Austin sang. It was good but not one of his best! Anyway I luv you! xoxoxoxoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally! If I did, I would have had an unblocked kiss in Chapters and Choices! nerdychick316: yep, I'm still mad about that!**

* * *

Ally

Ally was walking to her locker. She saw Austin heading towards her so she slammed the locker shut and started walking away from him. Dez came towards her from the other way and grabbed her arm.

'Hey Ally!' He said, perky as usual.

'Um, hi, Dez. I can't talk right now. Can we talk later?' Ally said trying to break free of his grip. She looked over his shoulder and saw Austin a few meters away.

'Dez, I really have to go.' Ally said. She pried Dez's fingers from her arm and sprinted away.

'Ally!' She heard Austin call from behind her. She kept running, a lone tear rolling down her face.

* * *

Austin

'What was all that about?' Dez asked Austin. Austin turned to him.

'She's been ignoring me ever since we talked this morning.' Austin said.

'Have you told her you like her?' Dez asked as they started walking to their next class.

'No. She'll go mad! She clearly likes Elliott and I'm happy just being friends with her!' Austin exclaimed.

'Uh huh, okay buddy, whatever you believe.' Dez said in a sarcastic tone.

'Seriously Dez, there's plenty of other fish in sea.' Austin said, pointing to a bunch of fan-girls waving at him. He waved back and gave them his signature Austin Moon wink. They all squealed and three of them fainted. Austin put his fingers in his ears to block the noise.

'Okay, maybe not those fish.' Austin said as Dez laughed.

They got to their last class of the day, Social Studies. Austin sat down in the back of the class with Dez. They started talking about Dez's pet llama. Austin looked up as Ally came into the class with Trish. She glanced at Austin and when she saw he was looking at her, she looked back to Trish.

'Seriously, he started to eat my baby cousins hair!' Dez said, not noticing that Austin was staring at Ally.

'Dude, go talk to her.' Dez said.

'I can't. She's ignoring me. And I don't want to make her uncomfortable by telling her something that could jeopardise our whole friendship.' Austin said staring longingly at Ally.

'Face it Dez, she's the one girl I can't get. It's like she's immune to my charms.' Austin said, a smirk appearing on his face.

* * *

Ally

Ally walked into the class to see Austin staring at her. She looked at Trish, who was talking about some Nick guy she'd met **_(NicoFan-of-Apollo's middle name - kinda). _**

'He's really cute and sweet and an amazing writer.' Trish blabbed on.

'Really?! I never thought you would go for a writer! More like a swimsuit model.' Ally said before laughing.

'Well, I guess that shows how much my bestie knows me!' Trish said sarcastically. Ally just giggled.

'Hey, you know, Blondie is staring at you.' Trish said, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

'Did something happen?' Trish asked after seeing the worried look on Ally's face.

'No, I guess he's just not the guy I thought he was.' Ally said looking down at her lap. She stroked the fabric of the dress. She smiled thinking of this morning. Trish raised and eyebrow at her and was about to say something when Miss Thomas walked in.

'Oh dear class!' She exclaimed, 'Married people sit together, just so you know.' Everyone got up and sat next to their partners. Trish rolled her eyes, causing Ally to laugh, and then trudged to go and sit next to Dez. She felt something brush against her shoulder. She looked to her left to see a person she really didn't want to see. Austin. Her eyes widened and she looked at her lap again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Austin open his mouth to speak. Luckily, Miss Thomas decided to start the lesson at that moment.

'Okay class, you've had one day as a married couple. How are you feeling so far?' She asked. Murmurs came from all over the room.

'Stop!' Miss Thomas exclaimed, 'Raise your hand if you wish to speak.' She looked around the class for a hand. Nothing. Her eyes lit up as she saw a hand being raised in the air.

'Yes, Trish?' Miss Thomas asked.

'Well, after a day married to this doof,' she said, gesturing to Dez, who was smiling at her, unaware of what she meant, 'I feel like strangling him. Can we get a divorce?' Trish asked.

'No, guys, the point of this assignment is to show that relationships are fragile and that you have to be there for each other at the ups and downs in life. You can't abandon each other when the going gets tough.' She said, gesturing for emphasis. Trish rolled her eyes at the lecture.

'Kill me. Kill me now.' Ally heard Trish say. She giggled at her best friends comment. She turned around in her seat and shot Trish a sympathetic look. Trish just looked bored.

'Anyway, I have an announcement to make.' Miss Thomas said, causing everyone to start murmuring again.

'Shhhhh!' The class quietened down, 'Thank you! Now, the other teachers and I have been discussing how you have all been behaving extremely well this semester. So we decided the throw you guys a dance!'

Everyone immediately started talking in excitement. Trish shot Ally a look that said yay-we-have-to-go-shopping-for-some-sexy-dresses! Ally just laughed. She turned back to Miss Thomas who was trying to quieten the class. They stopped talking when she told them that if they didn't behave well, the dance would be cancelled. Classic teacher move.

'Okay, so the dance will be next Saturday in the gym. Since I'm in charge of organising, you guys are gonna help me. I need some people for decorating duty and I knew that no one would volunteer so I chose myself. The decorating committee is Dez, Fatima, Eddie, Ally, Jasmine, Jake, Holly **_(NicoFan-of-Apollo's name)_**, Michael, Austin, and Kayla. And before you guys start to complain, no you can't switch.' Ally slumped back on her seat. Great, she thought sarcastically, on the decorating committee with Austin. Happy days!

'I also need some people to help sell the tickets and advertise the dance with posters and banners. This is the publicity committee. Once again, I chose. The publicity committee is Anna, Sara, Ryan, Trish, Nick, Harry, Shane, Hannah, Stephanie and Yasmin.' Ally looked over at Trish.

Wasn't the guy she liked called Nick? Maybe that's why she looks so happy, Ally thought, she hates work.

'And the rest of will arrange the food and entertainment. So everyone has something to do. We have to meet after school Monday, Wednesday and Friday this week and next week, to get everything done. You guys will also have to come a little early on Saturday to help get everything ready. And to reward you, the amount of work you put into this dance will count towards your grade at the end of this semester.' She paused to let everyone react. It was Monday so everyone would have to stay after school.

'Now, enough about the dance. Lets get on with the lesson. How's married life going? Every couple is going to get another card today. Can one person from each couple come and get their card from the front of the class. It has your names on it.' Ally froze in her seat, partly because of we stage fright, but mostly because Austin grabbed her wrist and squeezed it. She didn't want to feel the tingly, warm feeling, but she couldn't stop it from spreading through her body.

'It's okay Als. I'll get it.' Austin said. Her breath stopped when he called her that. Anger appeared in her eyes. She turned to Austin.

'Never call me that again!' She growled quietly. Austin was clearly taken aback as he pulled his hand back.

'Why? Did I say something wrong?' Austin said, concern clear in his eyes. Ally turned away, not looking in his eyes as she felt guilty for getting mad at him.

'Just go get the card.' Ally said, not turning to face him. He hesitantly got up and went to the front of the class.

* * *

Austin

Why did she snap at me like that? Did I say something wrong? I don't think so, Austin thought as he walked to the front of the class.

He saw his friend's mop of red hair and moved towards him.

'Hey dude.' Austin said tapping Dez's shoulder.

'Hi.' He said, with a disgusted face.

'What's up? Why do you look so disgusted?' Austin asked, while searching for his card. Dez handed Austin his card. Austin took it while shooting his friend a confused face. Austin looked down and couldn't see what Dez was disgusted about.

'What's wrong with the card?' Austin asked, not being able to figure it out.

'Look at the front while I try and find a bucket.' Dez said, starting to walk away. Austin grabbed his friend's shirt and laughed. He turned the card over and read what it said.

_Dez + Trish_

Austin laughed while Dez pretended to gag.

'That's disgusting!' Dez said.

'Really, man? Here.' He said and he handed Dez the card. Dez walked away with a sad face. While walking away, Austin heard him mumble, 'I wish I was with Ally.'

Austin laughed to himself as he turned towards the table where the cards were scattered. His eyes searched for his card. His eyes found it. He pick it up and admired it.

_Austin + Ally_

He took out his phone and took a picture of it. He wasn't sure why. He smiled at it as he walked back to his seat. He handed Ally the card. She saw the front and blushed.

'Open it.' Austin said. She did as told.

'Aww, Austin! Your great aunt Kristen has died. Fortunately, she loved you for being famous so she has left you $30,000 in inheritance money. Wow, generous or what?' Ally read out.

'Awesome!' Austin said as he took the card from her to read himself. As he took it his hand brushed against hers. He felt the tingly feeling. It must be cos I like her, Austin realised.

'So... How's things going with Elliott?' Austin asked, awkwardly trying to make small talk.

'Pretty good.' Is all Ally said.

'Where are you gonna stay tonight?' Austin asked, turning around fully in his seat to face her.

'I dunno. I'll probably go home.' Ally said, shrugging her shoulders. She made it seem so casual but Austin could see the fear in her eyes.

'I can't let you go home to your stepmom.' Austin said.

'Austin, I have to go back sooner or later. If I put it off for too long, she'll only just get madder.' Ally explained, turning around so that she was facing him too.

'Ally, you can't go home. You're coming with me again tonight.' Austin stated.

'I can't. I don't want to be a burden on you.' Austin open his mouth but Ally stopped him by continuing, 'Let me speak. You've already done too much for me. And I'm really grateful but I can't let you do any more. I won't be able to return the favour.' Ally said. Austin placed a hand on her knee. He felt the sparks go through his body.

'I'm not doing this as a favour. I'm doing it for myself. If you go home, I'm gonna be constantly worried about if you're okay. I won't be able to sleep and then I'll wake up with bags under my eyes. And then I'll come into school and no girls will like me. I'll end up dying alone. Is that what you want Ally?!' Austin exclaimed, grabbing Ally's shoulders. She just laughed.

'No, but I-' Ally was cut off as Austin put his finger to her lips. Again.

'No buts. You are coming with me and that is final.' Austin said. Ally nodded in defeat.

'Awesome! So what do you wanna do with this fake $30,000?' Austin asked causing Ally to giggle. He pulled his hands back.

'I want a fake grand piano.' Ally said.

'Sure thing, wifey.' He said.

'But, we should get a fake house or a fake car first, hubby.' Ally said.

'What if we get all three?' Austin suggested.

'Austin, you can't buy a fake house AND a fake car AND a fake grand piano with just $30,000 of fake money.' Ally told him, in all seriousness.

'Did that sound as stupid to you as it did to me?' She asked. Austin nodded.

'Judging by the fact that you just sounded like Dez, yeah, it did.' Austin replied. The whole incident with Cassidy and her stepmom seemed to have slipped her mind because now she was laughing like she didn't have a care in the world.

'But seriously, what do you wanna do with it?' Ally asked.

'I'll buy you a diamond ring, a grand piano, a mansion in Hollywood, and a Porsche.' Austin said.

'Don't forget the Prada handbag.' Ally said, a smirk appearing on her face.

Austin was about to reply when Miss Thomas started talking again.

'So some of you have gotten fired,' Miss Thomas said, Ally thought of Trish, 'some of you have gotten inherited money, some have gotten promotions, and some have gotten a child.' Austin thought of what it would be like to actually be married to Ally. To have children. To be able to give her his attention. To make her feel safe. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ally's hand resting on his arm. The tingly feeling travelled through his body. He looked at her to see a worried look on her face.

'Are you okay, Austin?' Ally asked, concern evident in her tone.

'Yeah, I'm just lost in my own little world.' Austin said, as Ally pulled her hand back.

'My perfect little world.' He whispered to himself.

* * *

Ally

'My perfect little world.' Ally heard Austin whisper to himself. Ally wondered what he was thinking about. But not for too long. She was too excited about the dance. She really wanted to spend some time with Elliott. She hasn't been spending any time with him lately and she felt like a bad girlfriend. Although she has been feeling different around him. When she first met Elliott, she felt a tingly feeling whenever she touched him. The feeling she got when she touched Aust-No! No! No! She couldn't feel that way about him. She was with Elliott. And he really cared about her.

Ally was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the bell ringing, signalling the end of class. Ally got up and walked outside to her locker. She swapped some textbooks and shut her locker. She had started walking out of school, when she felt a pair of arms around her waist lift her off the ground. She was spun around and then put back on the ground. She turned to the lifter. Her smile widened as she saw Elliott.

'Hey.' Ally said, wrapping Elliott in a hug. He hugged back and mumbled 'Hi.' into her hair. They pulled back from the hug.

'So how was your day?' Elliott asked as they started walking.

'Pretty good. Yours?' Ally asked, as Elliott grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

'Really good, now that I've seen you.' Eliot said, causing Ally to blush.

'So did you ear about the dance?' Elliott asked.

'Yeah, I'm on the decorating committee.' Ally sighed. She didn't mention that she was on the committee with Austin.

'Well... I'm glad you know.' Ally shot him a confused look. He smiled nervously in return. He took one of Ally's hands in one of his. He slowly got down on one knee. He pulled out a white rose from behind his back.

'Ally Dawson, will you go to the dance with me?'

* * *

**Thanks for readingggg! Sorry again for the late update! Please review! reviews make my day 100x better! I'll try and update as soon as possible! Until next time...**

**- xxx All You Need Is Love xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyy people! Wassup? **

**To: Yomynameisjoe (Guest)**

**OMG! I am soooo sorry dude! I just assumed that you were a girl! It's cause you said that your not into girly stuff so I automatically thought: Tomboy! It's cool that you made an account! Because, of course, I do love you! And if you didn't review, my fragile heart would break into a million pieces. I would have to hire someone to clean it up! And BTW I said your review made me smile like a mad person. Just sayin...**

**To: AwesomeGal101 (Guest) **

**Awww! You are too sweet! I love your reviews! And I love giving shoutouts! It makes me feel famous…**

**To: Guest**

**Hi Ronnie! Ugh, I don't wanna go back to school! And Edward keeps texting me! xoxo**

**Anyways on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or anything that you might recognise. **

* * *

'Ally Dawson, will you go to the dance with me?'

Ally stood there in shock. She hadn't thought that Elliott was actually gonna ask her. He was never the guy for big romantic gestures. Ally thought he would just casually drop it into a conversation. She looked down at her boyfriend. She smiled and took the rose.

'Yes, I will, Elliott Johnson.' Ally said, as she helped Elliott up.

'Yes! This night is gonna be awesome!' Elliott said, as he wrapped his arms around Ally and spun her in the air. Ally laughed when he put her down. She threw her arms loosely around Elliott's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They slowly leaned in. Ally smiled as the familiarity of Elliott's lips hit hers. She couldn't help but notice that she didn't feel the sparks she felt the first time they kissed. She shook the feeling away as Elliott parted his lips. Ally followed his action. He tightened his grip around her and pulled her as close as possible. She tangled one of her hands in his brown locks.

After a minute they both pulled back, breathless. Elliott was still holding Ally.

'I gotta go. I have to help with the decorating for the dance.' She said. She began to walk away when Elliott grabbed her wrist, spun her around and gently placed his lips on hers. Ally kissed back. She put her hands on Elliott's shoulders and gently pushed him away.

'I really gotta go.' She said. She gave him one last peck on the lips and then walked towards the gym. Smiling.

* * *

Austin

Austin was walking towards the gym. He felt someone grab his hand. He turned to see Cassidy.

'Hey, Austin.' She said, smiling up at him.

'Hey, Cass.' Is all Austin said.

'So… did you hear about the dance?' Cassidy asked.

'Yeah, I'm on the decorating committee.' Austin told her.

'Oh, really? That's cool. So… is there anything you wanted to ask me?' Cassidy said. Austin knew what she wanted him to ask her. But he didn't want to go to the dance with her.

'Nope.' He said, popping the p.

'Are you sure?' She asked, stepping closer to him.

'Yeah.' He said, standing his ground as Cassidy stepped even closer.

'Okay. Well, I have something to tell you. You are taking me to the dance.' Cassidy told him.

'No, I'm pretty sure I'm not.' Austin said.

'Yeah, you are. Listen, Austin. You're a popular now. And populars only go with other populars. And I guess you could say that I'm the queen bee of our group. So going with me would boost your popularity up even higher.' Austin thought about it, and realised that he had no one else he wanted to ask. Except Ally. But she wouldn't go with him. She was dating Elliott.

'Ugh, fine.' Austin said, slumping in defeat.

'Cool. I'll see you later, Austie. She said as she planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

Austie? Where the heck did that come from?

He shook his head and continued walking towards the gym.

When he got to the gym, he immediately saw Ally. She was sitting on a table smiling her head off and spinning a white rose between her fingers. He walked up to her, and sat next to her.

'Hi.' He said.

'Hey.' She said, smiling at him.

'You seem happy. What's with the rose?' Austin asked, smiling back at her.

'Elliott asked me to the dance and gave me this rose.' She replied. Austin's smile faded.

'Oh… what did you say?' He asked.

'Yes, of course. He's my boyfriend and this is like, the first big romantic gesture he's done for me.' She explained.

'The first?' Austin asked.

'Yeah… he's not really a huge romantic whereas I'm a sucker for all that stuff.' She said, looking down.

'Me too.' Austin mumbled. Ally's head shot back up and her eyes focused on him.

'What?' She asked, knowing what she heard was correct.

'I said, me too.' He said a little bit louder.

'Really?' Ally asked.

'Yes, I cried while watching The Notebook and Titanic and The Last Song.' He said, looking down.

'Oh my god! Me too!' Ally said, 'Those movies are just so sad!' Ally's eyes started watering up. Austin threw an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder.

'It's okay. Rose still hasn't moved on from Jack.' Austin said. This caused Ally to start crying.

'They were perfect together!' She said, through her tears.

'I know!' Austin said, also crying.

'Haha, look at us. Crying over two characters in a movie.' Ally said, wiping her tears away with her hand. She did the same for Austin. He tingled under her touch.

'So are we gonna just sit here crying over Jack and Rose or are we gonna help with this dance stuff?' He asked hopping off the table.

'Let's go.' She said, as Austin held out his hand. She took it and jumped off the table. They both walked hand in hand towards the group of people they had just seen.

* * *

Ally

Austin was still holding her hand as they walked towards everyone. She saw a flash of red running towards them. Before she knew it the red had jumped on Austin with his legs wrapped around Austin's waist. Austin let go of Ally's hand, partly in shock but mostly to support the weight of his best friend.

'Um… Dez? What the heck do you think you're doing?' Austin asked as the red clung tightly to him. Ally tried to hold back her laughter at the sight of the two best friends.

'I missed you so much man!' Dez said.

'Dude, I saw you like an hour ago. Now, do you mind getting off me? My legs are going numb!' Austin said. Dez hopped off with a grin plastered on his face.

'You know what they say! You know a BFF is a BFF if he makes you're legs numb!' Dez said.

'Yeah, I think you're the only one who says that.' Ally said.

'Oh, hey Ally!' Dez said, just noticing the brunette.

'Hi Dez?' Ally asked, unsure if he really hadn't noticed her or not.

'So, have you got a date to the dance?' He asked her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Austin roll his eyes.

'Yeah, I'm going with Elliott.' Ally said, smiling.

'Oh.' Dez said. She could've sworn she heard disappointment in his voice.

'What's wrong?' She asked.

'I thought you would be going with Austin. Just because you two have this undeniable chemistry that I've never seen with any other couple. And also cos Austin l-' Dez voice was muffled by Austin's hand over his mouth.

'He's Dez. Just forget what he said. It doesn't mean anything.' Austin told Ally, who was staring at the floor. She felt her cheeks go bright red as the thought of her and Austin travelled through her mind.

'Um, we should go. They're waiting for us.' Ally said as she started walking to the group of people in the other side of the gym, avoiding making eye contact with Austin.

Ally saw Miss Thomas standing in front of the students. She stood at the back, not wanting to get noticed. Austin came and stood beside her with Dez next to him. She felt Austin's arm brush against hers which sent a warm sensation all around her body.

Do we really have undeniable chemistry, Ally thought as Miss Thomas rambled on about the theme, I mean, there's just something about him that makes me feel like I can tell him anything. He DID make my walls go down in less than 24 hours. I feel like there's something between us that I just can't put my finger on.

* * *

Austin

Austin looked at Ally, who looked lost in her own little world. He turned to his best friend.

'Dude, what were you thinking?' Austin whispered to his best friend.

'I was thinking that Miss Thomas would look really good with an alpaca fleece.' Dez whispered back, oblivious to what his best friend meant.

'No! I meant with me and Ally. You almost blew it for me.' Austin whispered.

'I didn't say anything wrong. Anyone with eyes can see that you and Ally have this chemistry that no one else does. You know you guys have this connection but both of you are too gutless to admit it.' Dez whispered wisely, not even glancing at Austin.

'What? Dez, there is nothing between us. She's happy with Elliott and I'm happy that she's happy.' Austin whispered to Dez, who was still staring at the teacher.

'No you're not. Stop denying it. I don't know why you are hiding your feelings for her. Maybe if you let them out, she might return them.'

'What do you want me to do, go up to her and say, 'Hey Ally, I like you and I want you to dump your boyfriend for me.'' Austin whispered to Dez.

'What?' A voice behind Austin asked. They both turned to face Ally who was standing there with one hand on her hip. Waiting for an explanation.

* * *

**Thanks for readingggg! I'm sorry if this was short but I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger. So what did you think? Please review and let me hear your feedback! Until next time…**

**- xxx All You Need Is Love xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiiii! Wow, 10th chapter. We've hit double digits BABY! I can't believe how much support and love you guys have given me! Luv you! X**

**I decided to have more Dally (Dez and Ally) in this chapter. Not as a romantic pairing but just as a friendship one. Just cos I think he should be more featured and cos I love him and Ally as friends. **

**Did you guys see Rocky twerking behind Zayn Malik at the Teen Choice Awards?! I haven't seen the award show but I've definitely seen that clip 1 or 200 times! Lea Michele's speech literally made me cry. Love her for dedicating her award to Cory and for being strong! And only a true woman can make Harry Styles cry! But, seriously, heart-breaking speech! **

**Did you guys also see Beach Bums and Bling?! Austin carrying Ally was too cute! Aaaaah… Auslly fangirling! I loved 'I Got That Rock 'n' Roll'! Awesome beat! It was an amazing song and both Ross and Laura sounded great singing it. (Laura in Tracks and Troubles). **

**And have you guys heard Pass Me By by R5!? It's sooooo AMAZINGGGGG! I love it! It's still stuck in my head!**

**Anywaaaays, a some of you guys have given me some suggestions for this story. I like reading you guys' suggestions because I have the next couple of chapters planned out and I like seeing if anyone can guess my plan! One of you have got it pretty close but not exactly…**

**To: Yomynameisjoe (Guest) **

**Hey man! I have no idea how you feel cos I'm an only child. It's ok though, cos my best friends make up for my lack of siblings. And hey, don't complain. One of my best friends has 6 sisters and 3 brothers!**

**To: My Big Fan Sam (Guest)**

**Heeeeyyyy! I saw all of your reviews and here you are in the authors note! Anything for my biggest fan! I won't use Emma as Dez's girlfriend because I already promised someone else I'd use their name. I also hate it when people make Austin hate Ally in the first chapter and then they're madly in love in the second. I decided to take it slowly and I'm glad you liked it. And your comment made me feel ROSSOME! Oh and BTW: YOU ARE AMAZING!**

**To: ronnie kuznik (guest)**

**How Ty, Rocky, Flocky, Socky, Hean and Mr Bean?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything recognisable. **

* * *

Ally

Ally stood there waiting for an explanation. She had zoned out into her own fantasy land. When she turned back she saw that Austin and Dez were whispering to each other. She hadn't meant to, but she heard some of their conversation.

'… I want you to dump your boyfriend…' is all Ally heard Austin say.

Boyfriend? Why was he telling Dez to dump his boyfr- Oh My God!

'What?' Ally said, turning towards her two friends, who had very shocked expressions on their faces. Austin stepped forward.

'Ally I-' He started but Ally cut him off.

'Save it Austin. Now's not really the time.' She said before she walked past him, towards Dez. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He hesitated but then wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

'Dez, we're friends right?' Ally asked. She felt Dez nod.

'And you know you can tell me anything right?' No immediate reaction, but then he slowly nods. Ally pulls back, not letting go of him, and looks into his green eyes.

'Then why didn't you tell me that you're gay?' She asked. Dez's eyes widened into saucers. He looked at Austin, whose face said relieved but confused.

'What gave you that idea?' Dez asked.

'I heard Austin say that he wants you to dump you're boyfriend. And Austin-' Ally said, taking Austin's hand and pulling him towards her.

'It's okay. I get that you have feelings for Dez but you've gotta respect that his boyfriend has feelings for him too. And Dez,' she said, turning to the confused red head, 'I get now why you wanted me to go to the dance with Austin. You felt that he would fall in love with someone else so you knew that if he went with me, he wouldn't develop any feelings and you wouldn't feel threatened.' She said. She pulled them both close and put an arm around each of their waists. They each put an arm around her shoulders. She noticed that Austin's touch gave her a tingly feeling but Dez's didn't. Weird…

'It's okay.' Ally said, nuzzling into Dez's shoulders.

* * *

Austin

Austin and Dez looked at each other over Ally's head. The look on the others face set them off.

They both cracked up laughing. Ally looked up at them in surprise. Luckily everyone had started working and music was playing loudly from the speakers to see if they were working, so no one noticed the trio.

'Ally-' Dez managed to say before he broke down in another round of laughter. Ally stood there with one hand on her hip, waiting for the boys to finish their laughing fit.

When their laughter finally died down, the boys turned to a waiting Ally. Austin wiped a tear from his eye.

'Ally,' he said, stepping forward and grabbing Ally's shoulders. Ally felt the tingly feeling.

'What?' She asked.

'Dez and I aren't gay.' He said, squeezing Ally's shoulders.

'Austin, you don't have to hide it, I support you 100 percent.' Ally said, moving her hands to Austin's wrists.

'I'm serious Ally. We aren't gay.' Austin said.

'But I heard-' Ally started but Austin cut her off.

'What you heard was me telling Dez how NOT to get a girl.' Austin said. Ally shot him a confused look, so he continued.

'He likes Holly,' Austin said, which was true, but wasn't what they were talking about, 'but he's scared to ask her out. He just asked me 'What if she has a boyfriend?' And I told him to go for it no matter what.' Austin felt bad lying to Ally but he couldn't tell her what they were really talking about. By her assumptions, he had figured out that she had only heard him saying 'I want you to dump your boyfriend for me.' He was relieved that she hadn't heard her name. Her friendship meant more than some little- well, huge- crush.

'Oh my god! Guys I'm so sorry! I just thought-' Ally said before she cut herself off by a small laugh.

She walked up to Dez and wrapped her arms around his waist. His arms went round her shoulders.

'I'm sorry.' She mumbled into his shoulder.

'It's fine Ally. If I ever find out that I'm gay, I promise I'll come to you.' Dez said.

Ally pulled away and walked up to Austin. She threw her arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his around her waist.

'I really am sorry, Austin.' She said.

'It's okay.' Is all Austin said as he moved his hands up and down her back. He felt the warm feeling surge through his body.

She's the one I can't have, Austin thought.

* * *

After an hour and a half, Miss Thomas finally let the kids go. As soon as Miss Thomas let them go, Ally headed straight for Sonic Boom with Austin following. Dez left to go home to his pet llama, Oscar.

Ally unlocked the store and ran inside. She changed the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open'. Instantly, people flooded inside the store. Austin sat cross-legged on the counter with a guitar, strumming a melody. He let Ally do her thing as he remained out of her way. He noticed how she always smiled at the customers and was always nice to them. A guy came up to buy a pair of headphones. Austin started strumming a tune on the guitar. Lyrics popped into his head. He began singing.

_Ally helps the customer,_

_Always gives correct change,_

_Puts the headphones in the bag,_

_And says, "Have a nice day!"_

_She's got the Sonic Boom Blues_

He ended on a high note. As the customer walked away, Ally looked at Austin with an amused expression on her face.

'What?' He asked. She shook her head and laughed.

'And you said you couldn't write songs.' Ally said.

'I can't. You can't really call that a song.' Austin said, strumming a chord on the guitar.

'Whatever.' Is all she said, as she attended another customer.

* * *

Soon everyone had left the store. It was about 8pm.

'Let's just close up.' Austin said to Ally.

'No, I have to keep the store open for another hour.' Ally said.

'C'mon Ally, be a rebel for once.' Austin told her.

'No! The store is my responsibility and I have to look after it.' She said as she went to straighten some violins.

'I want you to help me write a song.' Austin whined.

'And I will, just not now.' Ally said. She went and stood behind the counter again.

'So, you're just gonna stand here for another hour?' Austin asked.

'Yes.' Was her reply.

'Then help me write a song here.' Austin suggested.

'Austin, why are you so worried? I will help you write a song, just not now.' Ally said.

'I'm worried because this is my career we're talking about. My song was the most popular song last year. And now all the buzz has died down, I'm a nobody again.' Austin told Ally. She walked towards him and put a hand on his knee. He felt it again.

'Austin, I will help you get your career back on track, but it'll take time. You have to be patient.' Austin nodded and gave her his puppy dog face.

'Ugh, fine.' She said, as she marched over and sat at the piano. Austin turned around on the counter so that he was facing Ally.

'So I have a melody with no lyrics.' Ally said, opening her songbook to a page. Austin hopped up and sat next to Ally so that his back was facing the piano.

'What do you want the song to be about?' Ally asked as she started playing some notes on the piano.

'A guy falling in love with someone else's girl and he wants her really badly.' Austin said as he looked over his shoulder and had a look at the chords.

'Okay, random, but good idea.' Ally commented.

She started effortlessly playing a tune. Austin started experimenting with some chords on the guitar.

'Yeah, that sounds good.' Ally said. She began singing.

_In the back of a taxi cab, one,_

_Quick turn you were on my lap, we,_

_Touched hands and we pulled them back,_

_Yeah,_

_I want you bad!_

_And even though it should be so wrong, I,_

_Can't help but feel this strong, cuz,_

_The way you turn me on,_

_Like a light switch_

'Ok, then what if we sing…' Austin said, as he began to sing.

_I might just go crazy,_

_Cuz you're my best friends baby,_

_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,_

_I don't know what to do!_

'Oh My God, Austin! That was awesome!' Ally said, still flawlessly playing the piano.

'Yeah, I don't even know where the lyrics came from! They just popped into my head.' Austin said, admiring his newfound ability at songwriting.

'Yeah… who knows? One day, you could be a better songwriter than me.' Ally said.

'Oh c'mon Als. That was just a one-time thing.' He said. He noticed fire replacing the innocence in her eyes.

'How many times do I have to tell you?! Never call me that again!' She yelled, causing Austin to stand up in surprise. She was breathing heavy as she walked over to the counter. She stood there for a while leaning on her hands, with her head down.

As her breathing rate slowed down, Austin cautiously approached her. He gently took her by her right elbow and turned her towards him. Her head was still down and her face was scrunched up, with her eyes closed. Austin held her at the same place on her other arm. He stepped towards her.

'Ally…' He said, observing her reaction. Nothing.

'Ally.' He said a little louder. Still nothing.

'Als.' He said. Her eyes shot open and the fierceness in her eyes caused Austin to release her and take a step back. She opened her mouth to yell but Austin cut her off.

'Why do you get so worked up when I call you that?' He asked. The fierceness disappeared and in it's place was innocence and guilt.

'Look, Austin, I just met you yesterday and you already know way too much about me. Some of the things you know, even Trish and Elliott don't. You made my walls go down way too fast, don't even know how you did that, but this is one thing I'd like to keep to myself.' Ally pleaded. Austin opened his mouth to speak but Ally cut him off.

'Please.' Ally said. The innocence in her voice really got to Austin.

He walked over to Ally and threw his arms around her shoulders. Her arms went round his waist. Austin rested his chin on the top of Ally's head.

'I'm sorry, Ally. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But just know, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here.' He said. Ally pulled away, not letting go of him, and looked up at him. She just nodded. He really wanted to kiss her now but the thought of Elliott kept flashing through his mind. He would never steal someone else's girl. No matter how bad he wanted her. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ally's voice.

'I'll lock up and we can go. I need to go back home and get some stuff if I'm gonna be staying with you until my dad gets back. I called him today and he said he won't be back for another two weeks.' Ally said, pulling out of the embrace and walking towards the piano to retrieve her songbook.

'Okay, let's go.' Austin said as he grabbed both their bags as Ally locked up the store.

'You don't have to carry my bag, Austin.' Ally said, as they walked towards her house. She seemed pretty calm for someone about to face her abusive stepmom.

'I want to.' Is all he said. Ally didn't object after that. They walked in a comfortable silence towards her house. Austin looked at her and noticed that she was shivering and rubbing her arms with her hands.

'Wait.' He said. Ally stopped and turned to look at him. He put the bags on a nearby bench. He motioned for Ally to come closer. She did as told. He pulled off his jacket and motioned for her to turn around.

'Austin, you don't have to-' Ally started but Austin cut her off.

'Just turn around.' He said softly but firmly. She stopped complaining and turned around. Ally slipped her arms through the arm holes and shrugged on the jacket. Austin then noticed how cold it was. As he picked up their bags and started walking, Ally slipped her hand into his. He felt warmness surge through his body as she intertwined their fingers. He forgot about the coldness feeling Ally's hand in his.

They walked in a comfortable silence to her house. As they walked up her path, Austin felt her tense up.

'It's ok. I'm here. I won't let her touch you.' Austin said, squeezing Ally's hand reassuringly. He felt her relax a little but not entirely.

'Hang on, let me get my keys.' She said. Austin expected her to let go of his hand but she just used her other hand to reach into her bag and pulling out her keys. As she fumbled with the keys, Austin noticed her hand was shaking. He took the keys out of her hand and unlocked the door. He put the keys back in her bag. He gave her hand another reassuring squeeze. She nodded and pushed open the door. She winced at the loud creaking noise it made. They both scoped out the room, looking for Jennifer. They both cautiously walked into the room. It was eerily quiet. Ally slowly called out, 'Jen!'. Austin felt her tense again.

'Jen!' She called a little louder this time.

'We should just get my stuff and go.' Ally said to Austin as she led him up the stairs. She led him down the hall which was covered in photos of Ally and her family. But not one of Jennifer. She led him into a room down the hall. The room was painted neon pink with song sheets stuck to the wall. Austin noticed an acoustic guitar in the corner of her room and a keyboard. Ally let go of his hand and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a small purple suitcase and began stuffing some clothes in. As she was packing, Austin wandered over to her walls and began looking at the pictures. There was a couple of her and Trish. He saw a couple of her and Elliott but the one person on that wall the most was her mom. There were a lot of pictures of her and her mom and dad. He he looked at the sheet music and saw that they were all original songs. He got interrupted by a sniffle behind him. He saw a tear rolling down Ally's cheek as she put a couple of pairs of shoes in her bag. Austin walked over to her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She started bawling as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They stood for a while.

'I, um, should probably finish packing.' She said. She pulled away and wiped her tears before disappearing into the bathroom joined to her room. She came back out with some stuff. She was about to close her suitcase when she remembered something. She ran to her bedside table and grabbed a photo. It was in a wooden frame. Austin quickly glanced at it as she carefully put it at the top of her suitcase. It was of her and her parents in the park, laughing. They all looked so carefree. Ally zipped up the suitcase and lifted it off the bed. She grabbed Austin's hand again as they walked out of her room. They walked down the stairs and towards the door. Ally stopped to take a look at her home, before turning back to the door.

'Where do you think you're going?' A voice behind them said, causing them to freeze in their tracks.

* * *

**Thanks for readingggg! So, you thought Auslly was gonna happen in this chapter. Sorry but you were wrong. Auslly will happen but not yet! The gay thing was supposed to be funny but it didn't turn out like I thought it would. I wanna keep you guys waiting! Please review! Luv you! Anyway, I will update as soon as I can. Until next time…**

**- xxx All You Need Is Love xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, hey, hey! Waddup?!**

**Awww! Perrie and Zayn got engaged! Yay ZERRIE! I think they're so cute together! **

**So right now I am OBSESSED with Radioactive by Imagine Dragons! It's sooooo good!**

**To: AwesomeGal101 (Guest)**

**Helloooo! I'm sorry for not giving you a shoutout in the last chapter! SHOUTOUT! That was a creative way of telling me to update. I have irritating people living in my house! Ugh! Haha… Anyways, I absolutely LOVE YOU and I think everyone who reads my story is ROSSOME! And no matter whose the bigger fan, I'm the lucky one to have you guys' AMAZING support and love!**

**To: Yomynameisjoe (Guest)**

**Hello again! I like reading your stories! You are 5 years younger than me and you have wilder stories. It seems like your sisters are prone to falling... They make me laugh. Ha ha ha ha ha! My friend is a boy and he has 6 sisters and 3 brothers. I think he is number 8. I kinda know how you feel cos all my first cousins on my mums side are boys and I'm exactly in the middle and am the only girl. I think I'm kinda girly but more tomboy. It's like my look is girly but my personality is more tomboy. Anyway, you've told me about you, so I'll tell you about me. I live in London with my mum, dad and grandma. I am 14 years old and I am going into Year 10 (yay, GCSE's… note the sarcasm). I am pretty smart and I'm predicted all A's in my GCSE's (no pressure there, note it again)! I am girly as in I wear a lot of skirts and I love clothes and I am scared of a lot of things. Mostly bugs and reptiles *shudder*. I am a tomboy as in I'm pretty tough (emotionally) and strong (physically), I like playing (some) sports and I'm not boy crazy, like most teenage girls. I love making my friends laugh (one time, I started hugging some trees). So I might tell you a story next time, it depends how much your review makes me laugh…**

**To: ronnie kuznik (Guest)**

**Ummm… excuse me. I was the one texting him therefore I'm the master and yoda together! And btw, I'm thinking of copyrighting Ty, Rocky, Flocky, Socky, Hean and Mr Bean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything recognisable. **

* * *

Austin

'Where do you think you're going?' A voice behind them said, causing them to freeze in their tracks. Ally's grip on Austin's hand tightened. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. They both cautiously turned around. Jennifer stood there with a bottle of wine in her hand.

'Hey, Jen.' Ally said trying to hide her nervousness, but Austin knew her too well.

'Um, we were just grabbing some of Ally's things and we were on the way out so, we'll just leave.' Austin said, starting to turn around and reach for the doorknob.

'Oh, my dear daughter, do you really think I'm gonna let you go that easily?' Jennifer said, stepping towards Ally. She took a step back.

'Look, we don't want any trouble.' Austin said as calmly as he could.

'WAS I TALKING TO YOU?!' Jennifer screamed. Ally flinched and Austin pulled her close.

'Jen, please.' Ally said.

'I don't care, just get in and start cleaning. This place is a mess.' Jennifer said.

'I'm not staying here. I'm gonna stay with Austin.' Ally said confidently, but Austin could feel her hand shaking.

'How dare you talk to me like that?!' Jen said before she stepped forward and grabbed Ally's hair. She pulled her close.

'You are staying here and gonna do what I tell you because I'm your mom.' She said in a whisper.

'Let go of her.' Austin said calmly. When she didn't react, Austin grabbed Jen's hand and pried it out if Ally's hair. As soon as she let go, Ally ran behind Austin. She let go of his hand and suddenly felt unprotected and alone. She couldn't understand why, but it wasn't the right time to think about it.

'Look, we'll leave, and you can just get even more drunk.' Austin said, as he slowly started moving towards the door. Just as Austin turned to reach for the doorknob, the wine bottle went flying across the room and nearly hit him. It hit the wall with a SMASH! Both of the teens jumped at the sudden move.

'Austin! Are you ok?' Ally exclaimed. Austin had to smile then because, even though they were in the presence of her abusive stepmom, she was still worried if he was okay. He nodded his head.

'You aren't going anywhere, my daughter. You will stay here, with your mom. Isn't that where you want to be? Home?' Jen said softly. Ally winced at the sudden change of tone in her voice. She looked at Austin, whose hand was bleeding from a flying shard of glass. A sudden confidence came into her.

'This isn't my home anymore. This is just my house. You've changed this house. My dad's not my dad anymore. He acts different and it's all because of you. We were happy before you came into our lives. We were perfectly fine. We would've survived without you. My dad married you so that I had a mom, but you, you will NEVER be close to my mom. Even a rock acts more motherly than you do. So do us all a favour and get out of our lives, and stop acting like you care because we all know you don't.' Ally said with all the courage and confidence she could muster. She took the bags and Austin's not bleeding hand and walked out the door, leaving a very shocked Jennifer inside. As soon as they were a couple of minutes away, Ally stopped and turned to Austin. He looked confused.

'Does it hurt?' Ally asked, reaching into her suitcase for a first aid kit.

'I'm proud of you.' Austin said, a smile growing on his face.

'What for?' Ally said as she cleaned his hand.

'For standing up to Jennifer. You were really brave in there.' Austin said, wincing slightly at the burning medicine.

'Yeah, I don't know what came over me. It's like all of a sudden I had all this confidence.' Ally said as she finished wrapping Austin's hand in a bandage, feeling the tingly feeling. Austin threw an arm loosely around her shoulders.

'Well, I'm happy for you. Hopefully things will change now that you stood up for yourself.' Austin said, pulling her closer.

'Yeah, fingers crossed.' She said as she held up her hand to show Austin her crossed fingers. She wrapped her other arm around Austin's waist and leaned into him. They walked like that to Austin's house.

* * *

When they got to Austin's house they untangled themselves and ordered a pizza. They then both changed into their pyjamas. They were both sitting on the couch watching tv.

'So… you know all this stuff about me, but I know nothing about you.' Ally said.

'Well, what do you wanna know?' Austin asked, sitting crossed legged facing Ally.

'Everything.' Ally said, sitting in the same position facing Austin.

'Ok… my name is Austin Monica Moon.' Austin said as Ally stifled a laugh, he continued, 'I am 16 years old. I love pancakes. My favourite colour is yellow. I am an only child. I lied to you, my mom and dad got divorced 6 months ago but they kept fighting. That's why I saved up my money and moved from California to Miami. I couldn't stand watching two people I love down each others throats like that. Even though I grew up watching that. Sometimes I look at their old pictures and they look so happy, but in pictures with me, any fool can see that their smiles are fake. I think I'm the reason why they started fighting and broke up.' Austin said, trying not to let his tears fall. The next thing Ally did surprised him. She got up from her seat and sat herself in Austin's lap bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close. Austin wrapped his arms around her waist. Austin buried his head in her shoulder and he felt one her hands playing with his hair.

'Any parent would be lucky to have an amazing son like you.' She planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Austin felt sparks flying as she did that. He felt her pull him in closer. He looked up at her and she looked down at him. They both simultaneously started leaning in. Their lips were inches apart… when the doorbell rang. Both of them sprung back in shock. Ally got up and made her way to the door, with Austin trailing behind. When she opened the door, she stumbled back a bit in shock. She hit Austin's chest with her shoulder and she could feel him stiffen. Because at the door stood…

* * *

Ally

'Elliott?' Ally asked, unsure of whether it was him or not.

'Ally? What are you doing here? With Austin?' Elliott asked.

'This is my house.' Austin said, sending Elliott a look.

'Oh… ok.' Elliott said, turning to leave, already knowing why Ally was there. He gave Austin the pizza and he took the money.

'Wait!' Ally yelled as he was halfway down the path, 'That's all you have to say?'

Elliott sighed and walked back to the door.

'I know why you're here. It's because of Jen. I know and I think you're so brave for getting out of there.' Elliott said, taking Ally's hand. She felt nothing, whereas her lips were still tingling from when she kissed Austin.

'Wh- How do you know about that?' Ally asked.

'Austin told me this morning after I saw you two together. He explained to me why you guys were together.' Elliott said.

'Aust- wait… so you didn't get back with me because you believed I wouldn't cheat.' Ally asked, yanking her hand out of his grip.

'Well yeah, but I would've realised it sooner or later. Austin's story just made it sooner.' Elliott said.

'Ok, fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Elliott.' Ally said, starting to shut the door.

'Wait, are you mad at me?' Elliott asked. Ally sighed and opened the door. She stepped out and hung her arms loosely around Elliott's shoulders. His automatically went around her waist.

'No.' She said, as she started leaning in towards him. Their lips met and Ally immediately noticed there were no sparks. He pulled her in closer as his tongue slowly swept across her bottom lip and entered her mouth. They explored each others mouths as Ally started to feel a bit self-conscious.

* * *

Austin

Why did he have to say that? She's gonna be mad at me now for telling him. But yet there she was French-kissing Elliott, Austin thought, that should be me.

Austin's face turned red at the sight of Elliott's tongue entering Ally's mouth. His hands balled into fists. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned into the house and left the pizza box on the kitchen counter. He ran upstairs and into his room. He grabbed his acoustic guitar and began jamming out. He hates the feel of jealousy and the only way to get rid of it was music. He started working on the song he and Ally had made up at Sonic Boom.

_I'm in love with,_

_Someone else's girl you,_

_Rock my world,_

_But you're the one that I can't have,_

_I want you bad!_

Ally's angelic voice rang out.

_In my crazy mind,_

_I'm with you all the time,_

_Cuz you're the best I never had,_

_Oh, girl,_

_I want you bad!_

Austin was shocked. Partly because Ally had come out of nowhere and partly because he had just made up lyrics that actually sounded good.

* * *

Ally

'I, uh, didn't notice you come in. Elliott gone already?' Austin asked, playing some chords on the guitar to calm him down.

'Yeah, sorry about that by the way.' Ally said, looking down.

'About what?' Austin asked, as he played an A chord.

'That kiss. I mean, sorry you had to see that.' Ally said fiddling with her top.

'It's cool. He's your boyfriend and he has every right to kiss you.' Austin said, playing a G chord.

'Ok, well, I'm gonna call Trish cos I've kinda been ignoring her lately.' Ally said.

'Ok, I'm gonna go down. You better be quick or else I'll eat all the pizza.' Austin said as he dropped his guitar on his bed and made his way to the door. Ally laughed.

Ally made her way to the guest room and got her phone out her bag. She dialled Trish's number. After 3 rings she picked up.

'Hello?' She asked.

'Hey, Trish.' Ally said.

'Oh, hey Ally.'

'So, listen, I have a question.'

'Yeah…'

'If you've been dating a guy for a long time, do the sparks go away?'

'Why do you not feel sparks with Elliott anymore?'

'No, but do they?'

'If you are in love with the guy, you will feel sparks no matter how long you've been dating.'

'So, I don't like Elliott anymore.'

'No, it could just be that you like another guy more.'

'No, Trish, don't say that!'

'Why? Do you feel sparks with another guy?'

'Whaaaaat? Pfft! No!' Ally said in an unconvincingly high voice, but her best friend knew her too well.

'Who is he?'

'Trish, I don't wanna like him. So I don't.'

'Who is he?'

'Umm, Austin.'

'What?'

'Austin.'

'Bu - wha- ho - huh?'

'I feel sparks every time his arm just brushes mine, and I don't know what to do!'

'It's simple, who do you like more?'

'It's not that easy, Trish! Yes, I feel sparks every time I touch Austin, but I really like Elliott and he's a great boyfriend.'

'Look, Ally, I don't wanna sound cliché but follow your heart. If it tells you to be with Austin then you should be. And if it tells you to be with Elliott then tell him nothing and let things carry on the way they are.'

'Thanks, Trish. That's really good advice but my heart's torn. One part of me is telling me to be with Austin and the other with Elliott.' Ally said, as she ran her hands through her hair.

'Well, then, let things play out the way they're supposed to. There's no stopping destiny.' Trish said.

'See, this is why I love you.' Ally said.

'Haha, love you too chica!'

'Alright I gotta go. See ya!'

'See ya!'

Ally hung up. Let destiny play out. I might just try that, she thought.

* * *

**Thanks for readingggg! Sorry for the late update! I was super busy! How was it? Who do you think Ally will choose? I will update ASAP! Until next time…**

**- xxx All You Need Is Love xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, hey, hey! Waddup? **

**Sorry for the late update! I had irritating people staying at my house. Ugh, they irritate me so much, I just wanna punch them in the face and scream 'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!'**

**Aaaaah! 100 reviews! Thank you guys soooo much! Luv ya! X**

**So I included a lot of Ally's thoughts in this chapter so you guys know what she's thinking. Basically, she likes both Elliott and Austin but she's trying to deny her feelings for Austin. She thinks if she denies them, they will go away.**

**Did you guys see the video for Pass Me By! It's sooo awesomeee! I love it! And Riker kissing that girl was too cute! **

**To: Yomynameisjoe (Guest)**

**Hiiiii! Haha! Lol! Really? A duck? Well that made me laugh, so here's a story. Me and my best friends do this a lot. After school, we go round to the flats (apartments) near our school and we play knock-a-dolly. I think Americans call it ding dong, ditch. So we usually go to the flats and knock on a door and run away but one time, we wrote out little letters and posted them through the doors. They were stupid things like 'Dear Harry, I'm looking for you. Love, Voldy.' and stuff like 'Dear Nemo, this sequel is about ME. Love, Dory.' And we put 1p coins in the letters and posted them. So we posted one into a house and a couple seconds later a lady came out and started looking around, so me and my two friends just kept on walking and every time we turned around she was looking at us. It was proper scary! I bet you didn't find it that funny but you had to be there. I can't really tell you stories cos most of them include inside jokes and so you have to know them to see how funny it really is! Sorry!**

**To: ronnie kuznik (Guest)**

**I hereby copyright the use of Ty, Rocky, Flocky, Socky, Hean and Mr Bean. I don't think I can copyright Mr Bean cos I didn't invent him. BTW- Ross Lynch loves Mr Bean…**

**I've realised that you never text me anymore. We talk on reviews and email but we never text. That's weird, right?**

**Rydel is an AMAZING dancer! Did you look up the thing I told you?**

**And I will hunt down that person and show them the sexy awesomeness that is Ross Shor Lynch! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything recognisable. **

* * *

Ally

Austin and Ally ate the pizza and were watching The Simpsons. Ally got up to put the pizza box in the kitchen.

_No, Ally thought, I can't like Austin. I like Elliott. Yes, he's the one for me. And anyway, superstar Austin Moon could never like plain old Ally Dawson. Yeah, I should mention nothing and just let things carry on the way they are. _

Ally shook the thoughts out of her mind and walked into the living room. She sat down next to Austin on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his head on top of hers.

'So I forgot to ask you, who are you going to the dance with?' Ally asked. She felt Austin stiffen.

'Um… don't get mad.' Austin said nervously.

'Why would I get mad?' Ally asked.

'I'm going with Cassidy.' Austin said sheepishly.

'What?!' Ally said, pulling out of their position and turning to face Austin.

'I didn't want to, she forced me to. But then I thought about it and I had no one else I wanted to take to the dance except one girl who was already taken.' Austin babbled.

'Wait, you like a girl that's already taken. So that's where I Want U Bad came from!' Ally said.

'Who is she?' She asked.

'I can't tell you.' Austin said.

'Why not?' She insisted.

'Because she has a really nice boyfriend and I don't wanna break them up for my own selfish reasons. As long as she's happy, I'm happy.' Austin said. Ally felt a knot in her stomach. She felt upset knowing that Austin really liked another girl.

_No, Ally, don't be sad, Ally thought, this is good! If he likes someone else let him be happy! I can just carry on dating Elliott and all these mixed feelings for Austin will blow over. If he got a girlfriend, maybe I could get over him…_

'Who is she?' Ally asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

'I told you, I'm not telling you.' Austin said.

'I'll make you pancakes.' Ally bribed. Austin's eyes lit up and then they went back to normal.

'No.' Austin said.

'Wow, you must really like this girl.' Ally said as she thought, _don't get jealous, this is best for everyone. _

'You have no idea.' Austin said.

'So why can't you tell me? Don't you trust me?' Ally asked, sadness evident in her voice.

'No, it's not like that, Ally. I just can't tell you.'

'Can you at least describe her?'

'She has the most beautiful face anyone has ever seen. Her hair falls perfectly down her shoulders. Her smile lights up the whole room and her laugh is like a musical composition. She's smart but cool. She's down-to-earth and knows exactly who she is. She's brave and stands up for what she believes in and she loves music.' Ally felt the knot in her stomach get tighter.

'Wow, she sounds awesome!'

'She is.'

'Did you know her before you came to Marino?' Ally asked.

'No.'

'So, you like someone you've only known for two days, that much. Now that's true love.' Ally said, as the knot got even tighter. Austin stayed silent.

'I'm going up to bed.' Ally announced as she got up.

'Are you gonna be okay?'

'Yeah, I should be fine. Sorry about yesterday by the way. I woke you up.' Ally said as Austin stood up.

'You don't have to apologise! You can wake me up anytime. If you have trouble tonight, you know where to find me. And don't hesitate to wake me up.' Austin said as he lightly hugged Ally and then made his way upstairs. Ally followed and made her way to the guest room. She got into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

_They were at the dance. Ally was slow dancing with a guy but she couldn't make out his face. _

_'So will you go out with me?' The guy asked. Ally immediately recognised the voice. Austin. _

_'Yes.' She said, smiling at him. He pulled her closer to him and lent down. Their lips were inches apart. _

Ally jolted awake. She looked at the clock by her bed. It read 3:14am. She shook the dream out of her head.

_No, Ally thought, I cannot like Austin Monica Moon. I have a boyfriend. A wonderful boyfriend. He's never treated me wrong. He's the one for me. I can't hurt him just because I have some mixed feelings for some guy I met two days ago. Two days, that's all it took for Austin to fall in love with another girl. I'm happy for him. He should give this girl all his love. He would be a great boyfriend. It sounds like he loves Brooke from my geography class. She's kinda snotty though, but he must like her for a reason. I'm gonna get those two together. No matter what. _

Ally lay in bed for a while and tried to fall asleep. She wanted Austin next to her. She climbed out of bed and slowly walked out of the room, wincing as she stepped on a creaky board. She made her way to Austin's room and slowly opened the door. She saw Austin on one side of his double bed and his arm stretched out over the other side. He looked deep in sleep. I shouldn't wake him, Ally thought. She started to step out of the room when Austin's sleep filled voice mumbled, 'You might as well get in. You're already here.' Ally smiled at him. She walked over to the bed, expecting Austin to move his arm but he didn't. She lifted his arm and slid under it. She dropped it and it curled around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her shirt was now balled into Austin's fists. She instantly felt warmer. She wrapped an arm around his waist and nuzzled her face into his chest. His BARE chest. Her cheeks reddened, feeling Austin's bare skin. She could even feel Austin's muscles through her shirt. She felt Austin's hand in her hair.

'You okay?' He mumbled sleepily, his lips brushing Ally's forehead.

'Yeah, I am now.' Ally said quietly as Austin pulled her even closer. They both drifted off to sleep.

Ally woke up to sunshine streaming in through the windows. She felt a body pressed against hers and an arm wrapped tightly around her waist. A tingly, warm feeling overtook her whole body. She moved her head slightly but she felt a hand pressing it towards his chest. She looked up and saw the blonde fast asleep. She smiled at how cute he looked. He looked innocent and carefree. Ally then looked at the clock on Austin's wall. It read 6:30am. She tried getting out of Austin's grip but every time she moved he tightened his grip on her waist. That's weird…

Ally looked up and saw Austin trying to unsuccessfully hide his smirk.

'Austin!' She whined trying to push him away.

'Hmm…' He mumbled sleepily.

'Can I please get up?' Ally asked.

'No, you're so warm.' He said pulling her close again.

'I'll make you pancakes.' Ally bribed. Austin immediately released his grip on Ally. She smiled and rolled out of bed. She brushed her teeth, had a shower, and put on some clothes. She had on a pair of bright blue skinny jeans with a pink tank top and a pink, purple and blue striped crop top over it. She put on her moms gold, microphone charm bracelet and a gold treble clef necklace. She let her curls flow loosely down her shoulders and she put on some light makeup. She slipped on her purple wedges and made her way to Austin's room. She was about to knock on the door when she heard him talking on the phone.

'No, I can't Dez!' Austin said.

'I can't tell her I like her.'

'Cos it will ruin the while friendship I've built up with her.'

'No, I'm not taking that risk.'

'I don't care that she might like me back. I'm not breaking her up with her boyfriend.'

'Look, I just want her to be happy. If she's happy, I'm happy.'

'Yeah, yeah, so what if I like Romeo and Juliet? I must goeth. Byeth.'

Ally laughed to herself and knocked on the door. Austin opened it and walked back into his room. He was wearing dark blue ripped jeans and a bright blue t-shirt. He was also wearing bright blue hi-tops. He was also wearing his signature whistle necklace but today he also had a pick necklace on. His hair was casually messed and it looked just neat enough to pass.

'Wow, you look really blue today.' Ally commented, 'maybe you have the Sonic Boom Bluuuuues!' She sang, hitting the high note effortlessly.

'Haha. Very funny. Well, it looks like I matched your jeans.' Ally looked down to see her own pair of blue jeans.

'Do you want pancakes?' Ally asked, changing the subject, knowing that she'd lost. Austin nodded vigorously.

'Then you better come help me, Romeo.'

Austin's jaw dropped when Ally said that.

'Wha-but-how-di-' Austin stuttered.

'How did I know you love Romeo and Juliet?' Ally offered. Austin nodded.

'I heard you on the phone with Dez.' She laughed.

'What else did you hear?' Austin asked nervously.

'Um, nothing.' Ally said a little too quickly.

'You sure?' He asked. Ally nodded.

'Yes, Romeo, I didn't hear the rest of your conversation.'

'Okay then, Juliet, let's go.' Ally blushed, realising that she was the Juliet to his Romeo…

* * *

**Thanks for readingggg! That's it for this time! So I got my 100th review. In honour of that, the first reviewer for this chapter will get a shoutout and a sneak peek at the next chapter! If its a guest, I can't give you a sneak peek (sorry, Sam, AwesomeGal101, Yomynameisjoe and ronnie kuznik!). But if you have an account I will PM you. So what did you think? Do you think I should include more of their thoughts? Review and tell me! I will update ASAP! Until next time…**

**- xxx All You Need Is Love xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello** **again! Soooo, unlucky 13! Maybe it might be lucky for Austin or Ally. Who knows? Oh wait, I do!**

**Sorry for the late update! School started on Wednesday and I have had severe writers block. It's probably why this chapter is so shitty. I'm sorry that I made you guys wait so long for something this crap. I feel awful. You guys should probably know that I will be updating a lot less frequently now, because I have school and all my GCSE prep is starting this year. It's all getting serious now!**

**Did you guys see Family and Feuds?! It was really funny but not much Auslly! It was kinda ironic cos Austin and Ally were talking about Romeo and Juliet and that was how I ended my last chapter! Moon Week and Mentors looks AMAZING! I think there will be lots of Auslly in it!**

**So the last chapter was all in Ally's POV so this one is all in Austin's. Ally thinks that Austin likes Brooke, judging by his description, so she is trying to get them together so that her mixed feelings go away. **

**In the A/N in the last chapter, I said that I would give a shoutout and a sneak peek. I PMed her the sneak peek so here's the shoutout.**

**HUGE SHOUTOUT TO: Kathy0518!**

**To: Sam (Guest)**

**Thank you for giving me 100th review! You are AMAZING! Even though that review was telling me that you hated Elliott! Don't worry, girl, Auslly will happen! Elliott's just there to spice things up but soon Ally will choose a guy. **

**Warning: This chapter contains a bit of cursing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything recognisable. **

* * *

Austin

The two teens went downstairs and started making pancakes. Ally had somehow gotten flour on her cheek. Austin started laughing. She turned to him with a pout.

'What?' She said. He stepped towards her and put his hand on her cheek. He started rubbing off the flour with his thumb. He felt the tingly feeling travel through his body. They were both staring into each others eyes. The flour was gone but his hand was still on her cheek. They both slowly started leaning in.

_What am I doing? Austin thought, I can't kiss her, she has a boyfriend. _

Austin stopped leaning in and pulled away.

'Uh… sorry.' He said, sighing. He pulled his hand back and scratched the back of his head.

'Um… me too.' She said, shifting her feet awkwardly. She looked down at the floor. She turned back to the pancake on the frying pan. She flipped it up in the air and caught it effortlessly. She put it on the stack of pancakes she had already made and handed it to Austin. She took 3 for herself and sat down at the table. They ate in an awkward silence.

'So… what do you think about Brooke?' Ally asked, breaking the silence.

'Brooke? Um… she's pretty cool.' Austin answered with a confused face.

_Where did Brooke come from? He thought, we weren't even talking about her?_

'She's really pretty, don't ya think?' Ally said.

'Yeah, she's pretty. What's going on Ally?' Austin asked.

'Wh-Nothing!' She said.

'Then why bring up Brooke?'

'Um… uh… well... you see...' She stuttered.

'Full sentences, Ally.'

'Because you like her!' She blurted out.

'What?! No I don't!' Austin said a little too quickly.

_Shit, he thought, why did I say that? But how could she think I like Brooke? I mean, Brooke out of all people! Well, yeah, she pretty. Oh, wait. Now that I think about it, she does sound like the description I gave Ally yesterday. Huh, the stupid girl can't even figure out it's her I like, not Brooke. But I'm not gonna tell Ally I like her. I'm not breaking her up with Elliott. He makes her happy so it's fine. Maybe I should just go along with the Brooke thing. At least she won't figure out that's it's her I like._

'Okay, yeah, I do.' Austin sighed. _Wow, that was hard to say, he thought. _

Ally broke out into a full out grin.

'Yay! I knew it! Awww, that's so sweet!' Ally said, enthusiastically. Austin noticed that her eyes looked cold and hard, totally contradicting the rest of her happy face. Austin and Ally both finished off their plate of pancakes at the same time. They put their dishes in the sink. Ally washed them as Austin stood there in silence.

'Ally,' Austin said, asking for her attention, 'What's wrong with me?'

She dried the last dish and put it away and then turned to Austin.

'What?' She asked, confused written on her beautiful features.

'My parents must hate me for a reason. I just wanna figure out what it is.' Austin explained, finding a sudden interest in the floor.

'Austin,' Ally said, lifting Austin's chin with two fingers. He met her eyes, 'You are an amazing, kind-hearted person. I don't know what's going on with you and your parents, but they definitely don't hate you. No parent could hate their child.' He smiled at her.

_She's so beautiful, Austin thought, I just want her to be mine. _

'So, do you wanna work on the song?' Ally asked him.

'It's like you read my mind!' Austin said, breaking into a full-out grin.

* * *

A while later, the pair were sitting at the piano in Austin's room.

'So, what do we got so far?' Austin asked. Ally started playing the familiar tune on the piano. Austin started singing.

_In the back of a taxi cab, one,_

_Quick turn you were on my lap, we,_

_Touched hands and we pulled them back,_

_Yeah,_

_I want you bad!_

_And even though it should be so wrong, I,_

_Can't help but feel this strong, cuz,_

_The way you turn me on,_

_Like a light switch,_

Ally took over the vocals.

_I might just go crazy,_

_Cuz you're my best friends baby,_

_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,_

_I don't know what to do!_

Austin joined her. Their voices blended together perfectly.

_I'm in love with,_

_Someone else's girl you,_

_Rock my world,_

_But you're the one that I can't have,_

_I want you bad!_

_In my crazy mind,_

_I'm with you all the time,_

_Cuz you're the best I never had,_

_Oh, girl,_

_I want you bad!_

'That's all we got.' Ally said.

'Well, what if we just go…' He said, as he began singing.

_Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,_

_I want you..._

_BAD!_

'Yeah, that sounds cool!' Ally said, 'And then we can sing…' She began singing.

_It's so hard, to just pretend,_

_This sucks!_

_You're his girl and he's my friend, no,_

_Good way for this to end, yeah,_

_I want you bad!_

'And then we could sing...' Austin said, before he resumed singing.

_I wish someone could help me,_

_This is just so unhealthy!_

_And everything you got just kills me,_

_I'm goin guilty!_

_GO CRAZY!_

_Cuz you're my best friend's baby,_

_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,_

_I don't know what to do!_

Their voices blended together for the chorus.

_I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,_

_Rock my world,_

_But you're the one that I can't have,_

_I want you bad!_

_In my crazy mind,_

_I'm with you all the time,_

_You're the best I never had,_

_Oh, girl_

_I want you bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,_

_I want you bad!_

'What should we do for the bridge?' Austin asked.

'We could just go...' Ally started before she started singing.

_I want you, I want you,_

_I want you, I want you,_

_I want you, I want you,_

_I want you bad!_

_(I want you bad!)_

_I want you, I want you,_

_I want you, I want you,_

_I want you, I want you,_

_I want you bad!_

Austin continued by starting off the chorus, only to have Ally join him.

_Go crazy,_

_Cuz you're my best friends baby,_

_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,_

_I don't know what to do!_

_I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,_

_Rock my world,_

_You're the one that I can't have,_

_Oh, girl, I want you bad!_

_In my crazy mind,_

_I'm with you all the time,_

_You're the best I never had,_

_Oh, girl, I want you bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,_

_I want you bad!_

Austin finished it off by singing.

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh,_

_ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_

_Oh, girl, I want you bad!_

'Oh My God! That was awesome! We have a new song!' Ally exclaimed.

'Hopefully this is the new start to my career.' Austin said excitedly.

'Yeah, totally, and now you have an original song to sing.' Ally continued.

'Ally… this is just amazing! You're the best!' Austin said, before giving her a side-hug on the piano bench. His arm was around her shoulders and hers around his waist.

'Hey,' Austin started.

'Hey.' Ally said, oblivious to the idea in Austin's mind.

'No, I meant, hey, how would you like to be my music partner?' Austin said, looking into Ally's eyes.

'Partner?' Ally asked.

'Yeah, like I help you write songs and I sing them.' Austin said.

'I don't know, Austin. I have barely enough time as it is. I have school, homework and I work at Sonic Boom.' Ally said.

'You're a songwriter with stage fright, and I'm a singer who lives being on stage. We're a perfect match. What do you say?' Austin said, hopefulness gleaming in his eyes. Ally thought for a while and then nodded.

'We're partners.' She said. She stuck her hand out for a handshake, while Austin opened his arms for a hug. They both realised what the other was doing and switched, so that Ally's arms were open and Austin's hand was extended. They looked at each others actions and laughed.

_Partners, Austin thought, with Ally. I like it._

* * *

**Thanks for readingggg! Review and tell me if it was as bad as I thought it was? Did you guys like Austin's thoughts? Whose thoughts do you like better, Austin or Ally? I will update ASAP, but it won't be that soon because I will be getting TONS of homework now (curse me for being top set in everything). Until next time...**

**- xxx All You Need Is Love xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey-oh! Anyone remember Rico from Hannah Montana? I miss that show! Miley's changed though! Did you guys see the video for Wrecking Ball?! :O It's a good song with a strange video. I can't find any other word to describe it. It's definitely not good, but it's not so bad. She has the right to do whatever she wants. **

**OMG! I'm soooooo sorry! I haven't updated in forever! I was really busy and got absolutely no time to write! **

**Who saw Moon Week and Mentors?! It was really awesome! It's cool listening to people covering Austin's songs on Austin and Ally. Chloe and Halle were awesome too! Awwww! It was just an adorable episode! Did that even make sense?**

**I'm sorry I got distracted! But can I just say… OMG THE AUSLLY KISS! Ahhhhh! Fangirling attack! It was so cute! Real Life and Reel Life was a really amazing episode! But only one part stood out for me...**

**To: Jayda (Guest)**

**Hiiii! I'm so glad you love the story.**

**1. My favourite colour is green. **

**2. I really love The Hunger Games Trilogy. I love all 3, I can't choose a fav. **

**3. I was born in London, England and I have lived here ever since. **

**4. My fav band is R5. But I also like One Direction and Little Mix (gotta stand by my Brits!). **

**5. My fav song keeps changing. Right now I'm absolutely in love with Almost Is Never Enough by Ariana Grande and Nathan Sykes. The lyrics are so deep and moving. And their voices are flawless. **

**6. Ugh don't even get me started. I love so many movies. I can't even choose a fav. I love The Twilight Saga, The Hunger Games, 27 Dresses, Thor, 10 Things I Hate About You, Life Of Pi, Romeo and Juliet (both versions), Titanic and I have recently found a love for Harry Potter. **

**7. My favourite tv show is Austin and Ally. But I also love Glee, Friends and EastEnders. **

**I love answering questions, about the story and me, so if you have any questions, I would be happy to answer them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything recognisable. **

* * *

_The next day - 6:30am. _

Ally

Ally smiled as she woke up. She felt Austin's warm chest pressed against her face and his death grip on her waist. She smiled even wider at the sleeping blonde. Once again, her shirt was balled into his fists. She tried wiggling out of his grip but it was too tight.

_How can someone be so strong in their sleep, Ally thought._

His eyes fluttered open. Ally smiled at him and tried to get up. His grip still didn't loosen. She looked at him to see he was smirking at her.

'Austin! Can I please get up?' She asked in her sweetest tone. He shook his head and then buried it into her neck. She rested her chin on top of his head and stroked his hair with one hand.

'Austin, we have to get up for school.' Ally said calmly.

'I don't wanna go to school.' Austin mumbled.

'Well, then, can I get up to go to school?' Ally asked.

'No.' He said firmly. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he would just hold her tighter.

'If we're gonna have this fight every morning, I think I'm gonna stop sleeping in the same bed as you.' Ally said, trying to squirm her way out of his grasp.

'You can't do that. My charm is irresistible.' He said sleepily.

_Wow, his ego is huge, even in his sleep, Ally thought. _

'No nightmare is worth this.' Ally said absentmindedly. Austin's head shot up and he looked her in the eye.

'Are you still having nightmares?' He asked, in all seriousness. Ally visibly softened.

'Not anymore.' Ally said, avoiding eye contact with him.

'Ok, but you have to tell me if you are.' Austin said.

'Austin...' Ally said quietly looking Austin straight in the eye. She started leaning in closer… and closer… and closer. His grip loosened and Ally took that as a chance to escape from the blonde. As she was running down the hall she heard Austin say, 'Well played, Dawson, but I'll get you back for that.'

She smiled as she shut the door to the guest room. She pulled out her stuff and headed to the bathroom. After she brushed her teeth and showered, she slipped into a pair of yellow skinny jeans and a green peplum top with yellow and red flowers on it. She put on her red wedges and applied some light makeup. She re-curled her hair and put on her moms charm bracelet **(1)**. Satisfied with her appearance, she left the guest room and made her way to see if Austin was ready. She knocked on his door.

'Come in.' She heard his voice say. She walked in to see Austin walking around with his black electric guitar slung over his shoulder** (2)**. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt with black jeans (with his chains, of course), his blue hi-tops and his whistle necklace. His hair was casually messed, but it still looked good.

'What are you doing?' Ally asked.

'Working on my guitar riffs. I can't get them right.' He said, turning his attention back to the guitar. He played a bunch of notes really fast but got a lot of them wrong. Ally chuckled.

'How can you not play guitar riffs? They're the easiest thing in the world.' Ally said, laughing slightly. Austin pouted for a second and then turned it into a smirk.

'Oh yeah, if you think it's so easy, you do it.' Austin said confidently. He took the guitar from around his neck and gave it to Ally. She put it on and played a riff effortlessly, while looking at Austin with a bored expression on her face. His jaw dropped.

'How did you do that?' Austin asked stepping towards Ally.

'You just have to keep your hands spread out over the frets.' Ally said, while inspecting her nails. Austin took the guitar and played a riff using her tip. He only got a couple of notes wrong.

'Awesome, thanks Ally.' He said, beaming.

'Yeah, yeah. Can we go now?' She said before turning to make her way out of the room. Austin grabbed her wrist, pulled her back and spun her so that she crashed into his chest. He let go of her wrist and snaked his hand around her waist, holding her tightly, so she couldn't escape.

'Not until you tell me how you're so good at the guitar.' Austin said in a low voice.

'You see, it's this little thing I have called talent.' Ally said, teasingly. Austin's jaw dropped in fake hurt.

'Ah, I'm talented.' Austin defended.

'Sure, buddy, you keep believing that!' Ally said sarcastically. Austin pulled her even closer, bringing her face dangerously close to hers. Ally face showed pure shock.

'What were you saying, Ally?' Austin said smugly. Ally's shock disappeared and was replaced with confidence. She started leaning in, and so did Austin. She saw Austin close his eyes so she took a chance.

'Ow! Why did you bite my nose?' Austin asked rubbing his nose furiously. Ally broke down laughing.

'Your face!' She managed to say before she started laughing again.

'Yeah, yeah, let's go.' Austin said before helping the still laughing Ally out of the room. By the time they had got downstairs, she had stopped laughing. They quickly made some pancakes. They ate them and left.

* * *

They headed towards the mall. Trish and Dez were waiting for them there.

'So...' Austin said as he kicked a pebble on the concrete.

'So what?' Ally asked.

'Ally.' He said, his face showing he was deep in thought.

'Yeah.' She answered.

'Ally.' He said again.

'What?' Ally asked.

'Ally.' He said once more.

'What?!' She screamed.

'Huh?' He turned to her confused.

'You kept saying my name.' Ally said, some concern in her voice.

'Yeah, well, Ally sounds to formal. I think we need nicknames.' Austin said.

'Well, yours should definitely be Romeo.' Ally said, 'Cos you love the movie and your a total ladies man.'

'Okay. Um... what about you?' Austin asked.

'I dunno. I made up yours so you have to make up mine.' Ally said.

'Okaaaay. What about… pickle head?' Austin said.

'Okay… sure.' Ally said, giggling a little.

'So, pickle head, nice to meet you!' Austin said, sticking his hand out. Ally took it and shook it.

'Nice to meet you too, Romeo.' Ally played along. They both burst out laughing, earning them glares from everyone around them. They reached the mall and met up with Trish and Dez, who were arguing, AGAIN!

'Guys!' Ally yelled, catching their attention, 'What are you fighting over this time?'

'Trish said my llama was stupid.' Dez pouted.

'That's cos it is.' Trish said, also pouting.

'Haters gon' hate.' Dez said. Trish glared at him.

'Guys!' Austin yelled. They snapped their heads to look at him.

'Can we please get to school without anyone being murdered?' He asked.

'Fine.' Dez and Trish both grumbled. The four of them walked to school talking about everything and nothing. They were all in fits of laughter as they approached the gates. Ally almost walked past Elliott but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

'Forgotten me already, Ally?' Elliott asked, putting his hand to his chest in fake hurt. Austin, Trish and Dez made their way back to her.

'No, of course I haven't.' Ally said, pulling Elliott into a hug and breathing in his warm scent. He kissed her cheek before turning to the rest of the group.

'Hey guys.' He said.

'Hey Elliott.' Trish said.

'Hi.' Dez said.

'Hey.' Austin mumbled.

'I was just waiting for you,' Elliott told Ally, 'I have some things to do before home room.'

'Okay.' Ally said. He quickly pecked her on the lips before making his way into the building.

'Here, Ally, I'll walk you to your locker. See ya later guys.' Trish said before ushering Ally away.

'Bye Dez, bye Romeo.' Ally said winking at Austin.

'Later, pickle head.' Austin replied, winking back.

Ally turned and walked away with Trish.

'What's up with that?' Trish asked as they walked through the sea of students to get to Ally's locker.

'What's up with what?' Ally asked.

'Romeo… pickle head?' Trish said.

'Oh, Austin and I came up with nicknames for each other.' Ally said, just as they reached her locker. Ally opened it as Trish leaned on the locker next to hers.

'Hm, Austin.' Trish said quietly.

'What?' Ally asked while exchanging some books.

'Austin this, Austin that, he's all you ever seem to talk about nowadays. He's only known for like 3 days and he's suddenly your new best friend!' Trish said a little too loudly, but no one noticed.

'No he's not.' Ally said.

'I get that you like him but think of Elliott and me.' Trish said quietly, visibly softening.

'I'm still trying to figure that out.' Ally said.

'What?'

'The whole Elliott and Austin thing.'

'Well, you and Austin are pretty close.'

'What do you mean?'

'Look, I know you have some really personal things going on at home, but it seems like you told him what was happening.'

'I didn't tell him exactly.'

'So he knows?! You haven't even told me! You trust that guy too much Ally!'

'What? No I don't.'

'You've told him stuff you haven't even told me. I've known you since kindergarten. You've know him for less than a week. I feel like you trust him more than me.'

'Trish, that's not true.'

'Then why does he know all this personal information about you?'

'Because he was there to witness it firsthand.'

'Ally, you better be careful.'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Look, he seems like a good guy now, but just you wait. Honey, he's famous worldwide and popular at school. He has girls flinging themselves at him. I don't think he's one of those guys who can be in a committed relationship.'

'You don't know him like I do.'

'Chica, you just need to watch out. If you let him too close to you, you won't be able to let go. And if he ever does leave, it'll break your heart and I don't want that.'

'What makes you think he's gonna leave?'

'He's famous! Sooner or later, he'll probably get signed to a record label and go on a world tour. You won't be able to handle it.'

'Yeah I will.'

'No you won't. Look, do you like Elliott?'

'Yeah.'

'Then stick with him. Cos he's crazy about you and you're much safer with him.'

'Okay.'

'I just don't want you to get hurt.'

'I get it. Thanks Trish.' Ally said hugging her best friend. They both made their way to homeroom.

* * *

_At break_

Ally was hanging out with Trish, Dez and Elliott. Austin came up behind Ally and covered her eyes.

'Guess who, pickle head?' He said.

'Hey Romeo.' Ally said, removing Austin's hands from her face. Trish shot her a look.

'Hey man!' Dez said, coming up to Austin and doing their handshake.

'Hey Dez, Trish, Elliott.' He said. Ally could've sworn that his voice got lower when he said Elliott.

'Ally, can I talk to you for a sec?' Trish asked.

'Um… sure.' She said and then they both walked away from the guys. When they were out of earshot, Trish spoke up.

'Do you see what I'm talking about now?' Trish asked her best friend.

'What?' Ally asked, completely baffled.

'You and Austin are WAY too close!' She explained.

'He's just being a good friend.' Ally said in his defence.

'Look, babe, you should stick with Elliott. He really cares about you. And you have less chance of heartbreak from him.' Trish explained.

'Okay, I guess you have a point.' Ally said, slumping in defeat.

'I'm only saying this because I care about you. If you think what I'm saying is wrong then go ahead and get your heart broken.' Trish said, inspecting her nails.

'Fine, alright! I'll stay with Elliott and stay AWAY from Austin! Happy?!' Ally asked, suddenly flared up. No one, however, noticed that Ally was practically screaming at her best friend.

'Hey guys!' A girl named Victoria said.

'Hey Victoria!' Trish said giving her a quick hug. Ally did the same.

'So who are you guys going to the dance with?' Victoria asked.

'I'm going with Nick Mitchell.' Trish told her.

'Oh! He's cute!' Victoria asked.

'Who are you going with?' Trish asked.

'I'm going with Brad.' Victoria told the girls.

'He's really nice.' Trish commented.

'What about you Ally?' Victoria asked her.

'I'm going with Elliott. Ally said.

'Oh. Really?' She asked, sounding a little disappointed.

'Yeah, why?' Ally asked.

'Nothing. It's just that I thought you'd be going with Austin.' She said.

'Why would you think that? I'm dating Elliott.' Ally said.

'I know but you and Austin just seem so close and I thought you guys would've been dating by now.' Victoria said.

'Well we're not dating.' Ally said.

'Right, sorry, bye guys.' Victoria said before she began walking away.

'Bye.' Trish yelled after her as Ally just glared at the retreating girl.

'See Ally? You're way too close with Austin. I don't want to see you get hurt. This is for your own benefit.' Trish said softly.

'Sorry, Trish, I get what you're saying.' She said before hugging her best friend. They both made their way over to the guys. Ally went up to Elliott and wrapped her arms around his waist and his went around her shoulders. He then kissed her temple.

'Why all the sudden affection?' Elliott asked, 'Not that I'm complaining.'

'I realised that I haven't been a very good girlfriend recently. I haven't been spending any time with you and I should be.' Ally said gazing into his dark brown eyes.

'Ally, you know I don't think like that. You're a great girlfriend.' Elliott said softly, pulling Ally into another hug and gently kissing her forehead.

'Yeah, yeah, but now I'm gonna be an amazing girlfriend. We're gonna hang out right now. See ya later guys.' Ally said as she took Elliott's hand and started dragging him away.

* * *

Austin **(Finally!)**

As Ally left an awkward silence fell over the group. Dez then spoke up.

'Do you guys wanna hear what my llama did?' He asked.

'No.' Trish deadpanned.

'Well we have nothing else to talk about!' Dez said.

'Then why should we talk about your llama?' Trish shot back. This is how the argument began. Somewhere in between Cassidy came up to Austin.

'Hey Austy!' She said.

'Oh hey Cass.' He said.

'Why are you just standing her listening to them argue?' She asked.

'I… don't know.' He confessed.

'Well come hang out with us.' She said.

'It'll be rude to just ditch them.' He said, glancing over at the redhead and the Latina.

'They won't even notice that you're gone.' She said as she grabbed Austin's arm and led him towards the populars.

_Maybe this won't be so bad, Austin thought. _

* * *

**Thanks for readingggg! Once again I am so sorry for not updating! I hope this extra long chapter made up for it! **

**(1) Just imagine Ally's outfit at the start of Campers and Complications where Elliott first appears. The charm bracelet is the one her dad gave her in Chapters and Choices. **

**(2) Just imagine Ross Lynch's guitar 'Luna'.**

**So what did you think? Is the quality of my writing going down? Cos I feel like it is. Until next time...**

**- xxx All You Need Is Love xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour! Ça va? **

**I'm in top set GCSE French.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update! My uncle, aunt and 2 cousins just came from Miami yesterday so I was really busy cos I've been spending a lot of time with them!**

**So how have you been? Did you guys see Fresh Starts and Farewells?! I can't believe Ally didn't go and that they didn't kiss! I wonder what was in that card though... Oh Austin, just tell her you love her already!**

**Any Gleeks here? Did you guys see Love, Love, Love?! Awww! It was so cute when Blaine proposed to Kurt! They are like the cutest gay couple ever! **

**And Tina In The Sky With Diamonds! I kinda hate Tina. She's really bitchy sometimes but then I saw her crying in The Quarterback and I felt really bad for her! I'm probably gonna cry too :'(**

**To: AwesomeGal101 (Guest)**

**Hiiii! Of course I haven't forgotten you! I was wondering where you went! I really feel like my writing is getting worse but it might be because I haven't been inspired to write. The only reason I am still writing is because of my followers! Don't worry, Auslly WILL happen. Just hold out a couple more chapters. I think Liam and Miley weren't a very good match but they WERE getting married so I think it must have been heartbreaking for them both. As for Wrecking Ball, I said I like the SONG, but the video was… creative to say the least. I totally agree with you on the VMA performance. That was downright inappropriate and wrong. Sometimes I watch Hannah Montana and think, where did this Miley go? I love the Hunger Games! I read the whole trilogy in a week! Catching Fire is coming out November 22 here. They've already started filming Mockingjay! I think that will be interesting cos Peeta has no idea who Katniss is and she has to prove her love. Plus I love the ending of Mockingjay!**

**'You love me. Real or not real?' **

**'Real.'**

**To: Yomynameisjoe (Guest)**

**Sup dude? Haven't heard from you in a while. That would be… interesting. Dez and llama buddies taking over the world… hmmm. But AUSLLY will happen. I'm kind of a hopeless romantic! I have a cousin called Hazel. I'm rubbish at football (you call it soccer… strange) but I love swimming! It's definitely my fave sport! Now… WHERE'S MY VIRTUAL CANDY?!**

**To: Jayda (Guest)**

**Awww! Thanks babe! Xoxo**

**To: ronnie kuznik (Guest)**

**It's ok, it wasn't your fault. But I don't think I wanna hang out with Edward outside of school now. Thanks again for letting me use your email! And you're just gonna have to wait… Hi! x**

**Warning: This chapter contains some cursing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else recognisable. **

* * *

Austin

_To be fair, _Austin thought_, hanging out with Cassidy wasn't that bad. All they did was talk about everyone in the school. Sure, it's not the best way to spend my break time but Ally went off with Elliott. I would rather spend time with Ally any day but she really likes Elliott and I'm not gonna get in her way and jeopardise her happiness. And- oh my god - I'm talking to myself! _

Austin snapped out of his thoughts as he made his way to Sonic Boom. He hadn't seen Ally all day after she went away at break with Elliott. He was hoping to find her at the music store. He walked through the mall in the direction of Sonic Boom. When he got there he walked through the open door and saw the familiar brunette standing there, helping customers. He smiled at her politeness. His smile soon turned into a frown as Elliott came up behind her, snaked his arm around her waist and gently kissed her neck. The couple still hadn't noticed the blonde in the doorway so they sprung apart as he cleared his throat.

'Austin?' Ally asked in surprise.

'Hey.' He said, awkwardly making his way over to them.

'What are you doing here?' Ally asked.

'I haven't seen you all day. I wanted to hang.' Austin said, scratching the back of his neck.

'Sorry, dude, I'm taking Ally on a date later.' Elliott said, taking Ally's hand and intertwining their fingers.

'Oh, well, okay.' Austin said. They stood in awkward silence for a minute or so before Austin spoke up.

'Can I talk to you for a sec, pickle head, in private?' Austin asked. Ally glanced at Elliott, who nodded at her. She let go of Elliott's hand and followed Austin to the practise room.

'What's up?' Ally asked as she plonked herself down on the piano bench.

'Are you mad at me?' Austin blurted out. _Smooth, dude, _Austin thought_, real smooth. _

'What? No! Why would you think that?' Ally asked.

'You didn't even talk to me properly today. It's like you put your walls back up and this time they're stronger than ever.' Austin said as he sat on a chair.

'Look, Austin, I think we're too close. We met a couple of days ago and you know so many secrets about me. It's just something about you, I feel like I can tell you anything.' She explained.

'I feel the same way.' Austin commented.

'That's why my walls are back up. You broke them down too easily, I can't let that happen again. As for not talking to you, I walked past Elliott today without realising he was there. I haven't been treating him like a good girlfriend should.' She finished.

'So, we can't hang out anymore?' Austin asked.

'No! That's not it. It's just that we can't hang out as much as we did anymore.' Ally said.

'Oh.' Austin said sounding disappointed.

'But I can't hang right now. Elliott's taking me on a date.' Ally explained.

'So who am I supposed to hang out with? Cassidy? Again?' Austin said, starting to get mad and jealous.

'Again? Wait a second. You hung out with Cassidy? When?' Ally exclaimed.

'Today, when you were with Elliott and Trish and Dez were busy arguing.' Austin mumbled but Ally still heard it.

'So you couldn't find anyone else to hang out with except Cassidy?!' Ally yelled.

'Why are you mad? It's not like I'm dating her?!' Austin yelled back equally mad.

'Yet you're taking her to the dance!' Ally yelled.

'She's making me! I didn't have a choice!' Austin yelled, running a hand through his blonde locks in frustration.

'Oh, you had a choice but you chose her.' Ally said quietly, a tear slipping out of her eye.

'Ally, I still don't get why you're so mad.' Austin whispered as he cupped Ally's face and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

'It feels like I'm losing you. Cassidy will do anything to get to me and she knows how close we are. Everyone does! She's gonna take you away from me.' Ally whispered as more tears fell. Austin stepped closer to her. He tilted Ally's head back so that she was looking into his eyes.

'Ally. No one is gonna take me away from you. Okay? We have a connection. One that I have never had with anyone. We're too strong to break apart.' Austin told her quietly. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead as the tingly feeling already in his body exploded.

'Thank you, Romeo.' Ally said.

'Anytime, pickle head.' Austin replied.

* * *

Ally had wiped her tears and made her way downstairs to Elliott with Austin. She walked over to Elliott and wrapped her arms around his waist. She nuzzled her head into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and looked at Austin with a confused expression. Austin just shrugged.

'Hey, what's up?' Elliott said softly, stroking Ally's hair as they pulled away.

'Nothing.' Ally said quietly, staring down at the floor. Elliott lifted Ally's chin so that they were looking into each others eyes.

'Ally, what's wrong?' Elliott said a little firmer.

'Cassidy.' She replied, her voice barely a whisper.

'What did she do?' Elliott said, a hint of anger in his voice.

'Um...' Ally said, glancing at Austin, who had a blank expression.

'She was making fun of Ally.' Austin said, making their way over to the couple. He rubbed Ally's back gently.

'What did she say?' Elliott said.

'Look, don't worry about it. I'm fine. Austin sorted it out. I just wanted a hug.' Ally said.

'Fine, but next time, you call me.' Elliott said wrapping Ally up in a hug. Austin slowly backed away as the couple pulled apart. He felt a tap on his back. He turned to see Kira smiling up at him.

'Hey!' Kira said enthusiastically.

'Hi! What are you doing here?' Austin asked.

'I came to find you. Cassidy wanted you to hang out with us.' Kira said. Austin glanced over his shoulder towards the happily chatting couple.

'Um... Sure!' Austin said. Kira took his hand and led him out the store. The sad thing was, Ally didn't even glance at him as he exited Sonic Boom.

* * *

_At the food court_

'Austy!' Cassidy yelled as she threw herself into his arms.

'Hey Cass.' Austin said, awkwardly wrapping his arms around Cassidy's shoulders.

'I thought I would save you from hanging out with those losers.' Cassidy said as she led Austin over to their table in the centre of the food court. Austin and Kira sat down with Cassidy, Dallas and Trent. They exchanged greetings before Austin turned to Cassidy.

'They're not losers.' Austin said.

'What?' Cassidy replied.

'Dez, Ally and Trish. They're not losers.' Austin explained.

'Look, I get they're your friends but they are all so strange. I mean, a redhead in 10th grade **(1)** who can't even say the alphabet properly. A crazy Latina who can't keep her mouth shut. And Dorkson, who knows what's up with her!' Cassidy said, causing the group to laugh.

'That's what you see. I see a spontaneous, childish, fun redhead; an overprotective Latina best friend; and Ally is just shy but she has her reasons.' Austin said, emphasising the word 'Ally'.

'Austin, they're outcasts.'

'Then so am I, cos we're not really that different.'

'You're nothing like them. You're cool and hot.' Cassidy said, in what Austin assumed was supposed to be a seductive manner as she ran her fingers lightly over Austin's abs. He politely pushed her hand away.

'I'm not trying to be rude here, but you don't know me. And you don't know what I'm really like. So you can't tell me that I'm nothin like them when I know I am.'

'Austin, you are one of us,' Cassidy began, motioning to the others on the table, 'and we are the populars. We are the cool guys and we don't let just anyone join our group. But I saw something in you. The same thing I saw in Kira and Dallas when they first moved here.'

'Oh, really? And what do we have?'

'The 'I don't give a fuck attitude'.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'It means that you have this aura about you. A player and a rocker. Someone who can breaks hearts as fast as a cheetah can run. There are a line of girls wanting to get to you into bed. Why waste your time with people who are never gonna be on the same level as you?' Cassidy asked, leaning forward.

'Because if I only talked to people on the same level as me, I wouldn't be sitting here right now.' Austin said as he got up and left the food court.

* * *

He walked back to his house whilst texting Dez. Ally had probably gone on her date with Elliott do he had asked Dez to hang out. Dez was waiting on Austin's doorstep when Austin arrived. They did their 'what up' handshake and made their way inside.

'So why are you bummed out?' Dez asked whilst chucking a piece of popcorn in the air and catching it perfectly with his mouth.

'What?' Austin asked.

'Why are you bummed out?' Dez repeated, spacing out each word.

'Ugh, fine. Ally's on a date with Elliott.' Austin said grumpily.

'So?'

'So I'm jealous. I'M JEALOUS OKAY?!' Austin yelled. Dez awkwardly patted his shoulder.

'I know, man, I know.' Dez said, nodding understandingly.

'Then why make me say it?' Austin asked slouching into the couch.

'Because you need to let your feelings out.' Dez said making some weird hand gesture. When Austin stared at him with a blank expression, Dez continued.

'What do you feel when you're around Ally?' Dez asked. Austin sighed.

'I feel like we're the only two people around. Like we are in our own little world. And when she touches me, I get tingles all around my body. And she makes me open up. I've told her about my parents, which only you know about. I feel like I can tell her anything and she won't judge. And yes Dez, I know I like her.' Austin said.

'Then why are you sitting here while the love of your life is out on a date with another guy?' Dez asked throwing his hands all over the place.

'Because she's happy.' Austin simply stated.

'So you can't make her happy?'

'With something that perfect, I could only fuck it up.'

'Well you won't know if you don't chase after your girl.'

'She's perfectly fine with Elliott. I'll move on.'

'Then why haven't you? Austin you used to have a new girlfriend every week back in California. I get that this is a new place but you haven't dated one girl since you've met Ally. Trust me, if you were going to move on, you would've already.'

'You're right. Ally is special and I can't let her go. I'm gonna fight for her and I won't stop until she's mine.'

* * *

**(1) I don't know about the ages and grades in the U.S.A so I just guessed. They are all 16 but I have no idea what grade they would be in. **

**Thanks for readingggg! What did you think? Austin is gonna fight for his girl! I know I don't say this enough but thank you to all the people that have followed and favourited my fanfic and/or me! I love you guys! So review and tell me what you thought. I think my writing was better in this chapter than in the last couple of ones. Until next time…**

**- xxx All You Need Is Love xxx**


End file.
